


Heroes and Villains

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Never Met, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Blood, Bombs, Bullying, Childhood Trauma, Comedy, Costumes, Crime Fighting, Crushes, Death, Drama, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Explosions, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Heroes & Heroines, Humor, Imprisonment, Injury, M/M, POV Craig Tucker, POV Multiple, POV Tweek Tweak, Romance, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Superheroes, Superpowers, Vigilantism, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: South Park, a city full of different types of people. There were weirdos, there were drunkards, there were overly religious folks, and there were even people that wish to be abducted by aliens.However, the one thing that you would also noticed in this small city were the super powered heroes and villains running around.





	1. The Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da! As promised, here is a new superhero story! Sorry it took so long, but I finally came up with a concept! Like I said, I can't promise you it'll have the same feel as Heroism is Dead, but hopefully it's close enough, so without further ado, here is a new story! Enjoy!

South Park, a city full of different types of people. From your drunkards, to your overly religious folk, to even people who wants to be abducted by aliens. South Park isn't a really big city, but if you ever find yourself high enough, you could get a great view of the city, it's even beautiful at night.

South Park...it's not a great city nor is it bad. Though this place isn't as popular as New York or any other places, it's still home.

"Look! In the air!"

"It's a bird!"

"It's a plane!"

"...Are you guys high or are you being fucking serious right now?"

Oh...did I forget to mention that South Park also has superheroes in it?

"Wonder Kid, now!"

"I got it!" I exclaimed as I summon a lightning bolt. However, before I could throw the lightning bolt, I suddenly something wrapping around my waist and spinning me around before I was tossed towards a building.

"Wonder Kid!"

"Ugh...I-I'm okay..." I groaned. As I opened my eyes, I paled when I saw a fist coming my way. I quickly got out of the way and the fist collided with the wall behind me. "Oh Jesus!"

"Stay still little bug!" Another fist try to attack me, but using my quick reflexes, I managed to get out of the way.

"Fuck you!" I exclaimed as I quickly grabbed his arm and used my electricity powers to shock him.

The villainous scum screamed in pain as I continued to shock him, however, I felt a metallic tentacle grabbing me by the collar and throwing me across the city.

"Oh god!" I exclaimed.

Before I could hit a building and probably break my bones, I felt a hands grabbing me before I made contact with anything. "I got you!" I opened my eyes and saw it was Mysterion.

"Thanks," I sighed in relief.

"Don't thank me yet," Mysterion said as he put me down and looked behind me. "This ends now Metallic."

"Oh? And what are you two going to do? Kick me? Electrocute me? Blow up until your blood splatters all over my face?" Metallic grinned. I paled when I saw that most of his teeth were made of sharp metal. "Face it...you two heroes are weak against my metallic arms and body."

"That maybe...but if I know anything about metal, especially iron...it starts to rust when in the presence of water," Mysterion said.

"Oh? Then where will you get water? If you haven't notice, but we're miles away from a lake or body of water, and it's clear outside. So what are you going to do? Spit on me?" Metallic laughed.

"No...but my partner here is going to use his elemental powers to shut that fucking mouth of yours. Wonder Kid, now!"

"Nnnngggg!" I focus all my energy into my hands until I finally managed for form a giant water bubble in mid air. I then threw it at Metallic, causing him to get wet.

"Y-you! You little brats!" Metallic started charging at us, but before he could hit us, his metal body started rusting. Before he could reach us, he rusted completely, I nearly fainted when his fist was a few inches away from Kenny's face. "Nnng...can't...move..."

"You know asshat...if you're going to have a metal theme power and costume...at least make sure your costume is water proof. Idiot," Mysterion took out his handcuffs and placed them over Metallic's hands.

The police soon came and took Metallic away, and since he was all rusted up, he didn't put up much of a fight.

"High five, partner," Mysterion smiled.

I smiled, "we did it!" We high five each other and chuckled to ourselves. 

Soon, a crowd and reporters surrounded us. I always hated being on the news, they always pressure us into telling them our true identity, which of course we can't really do.

"Mysterion! Mysterion! How was the fight with Metallic?"

"Eh...he was just another sad excuse of a villain that me and Wonder Kid didn't have any trouble facing," Mysterion said. Says you, I think I fractured a rib with that last attack.

"Mysterion! Has any of the past villains you face ever troubled you at all!?"

"Nah, none of these assholes are a match for me," Mysterion said. I rolled my eyes as I nudged him to not have a big head. God knows we already have a self-absorbed asshole in the team, we don't need another one.

"Wonder Kid! Wonder Kid!" Oh finally, a question for me! "What's it like being Mysterion's sidekick!"

"S-side...kick?" I felt like breaking that microphone in my face.

"Ha ha...sorry guys, but like I said last time, Wonder Kid here is my partner, not a sidekick, get that straight will ya?" Mysterion said as he placed his arm around my shoulder.

"Are you sure Mysterion? Cause this guy didn't really do much," One of the reporters said.

"W-what? I so did do something! I helped put down Metallic by using water to make him rust!" I complained.

"Yeah...but wasn't that Mysterion's plan?"

I blushed, "w-well..yeah...technically, but you don't see him making water from the air! Tell them K-" Mysterion suddenly placed a hand over my mouth before I could accidentally spout out his real name.

"Careful there, Wonder Kid. We can't be saying our real names now," Mysterion frowned.

I gulped as I nodded. "S-sorry...Mysterion..." I looked down, cursing at myself. Stupid! You're not suppose to say our real names!

As I was feeling ashamed of myself, I suddenly hear a person in the crowd whispering something to their friend, "how the hell can that guy be Mysterion's partner if he can't even follow the number one rule?"

"I know, right?"

"...." I really hate being on the news. I really hate being surrounded by crowds. I really hate feeling...less important.

"Um...if that's all! I think Wonder Kid and I have to get going, so sorry to cut this short everyone, but a hero's work is never done," Mysterion said as he started pushing me through the crowd.

"Wait! Mysterion! One more question, please!"

"Sorry everyone, but no more questions," Mysterion said as he kept guiding me through the crowd.

"Mysterion! Are you worried there will be any stronger villains out there!?"

"Mysterions! What are you going to do if a new villain shows up!?"

"Mysterion! Are you worried that Professor Chaos might come back or if someone as powerful as him will show!?"

Mysterion froze, his grip on my shoulders tighten. Mysterion's face darkened as he turned around towards the new reporters. "Let's make one things straight here. Professor Chaos will never get out of the prison, and I'll make sure of it. No one...will be like him...and no one is going to be more powerful than him. Alright?" Mysterion glared.

Everyone stayed silent. I guess that was the end of that.

Mysterion continued leaving, making sure I follow. We quickly got out of the crowd and Mysterion ushered me to fly us out of there. I nodded and quickly grabbed him before I started flying us out of there.

"...You didn't have to be that...angry, Kenny," I said.

Kenny sighed, "How many times have I told you to call my Mysterion when we're in costume?"

"Dude, we're about five hundred feet in the air, I'm pretty sure no one can hear us from up here," I sighed. "Look...maybe...we should start thinking about the possibilities here...like...I don't know...a new villain showing up...or maybe...Professor Chaos escaping?"

"Tweek, for the last time, Chaos is not getting out of that prison. I'd rather stay dead than let that happen," Kenny said, "so drop it."

I let out a sigh and continued flying us out of there. "Alright..I won't say more."

As we continued flying back to H.Q, I couldn't help but think about the possibility of a new villain coming to town. I mean...most of the villains here aren't as tough as Professor Chaos, but there were still that are pretty strong. Just the idea of a villain showing up and being as threatening as Chaos...well....not going to lie, that terrifies me.

Once we made it back to H.Q, we were greeted by our teammates, they all started congratulating us on our win today.

"Way to go you two, another win for the heroes," Wendy, also known as Call Girl, smiled.

"Thanks," Kenny smiled, all anger from earlier was gone.

"I say, both of you worked very well, especially you Tweek," Scott, also known as Captain Diabetes, said.

"Thanks," I blushed, "but not going to lie...I thought I was a goner when I felt one of Metallic's metal tentacles throwing me around everywhere."

"Don't worry Tweek, you'll get use to it," I look up and saw Doctor Timothy.

"Yes sir," I said.

"Oh barf!" We all looked up in annoyance when we saw who was speaking. It was Cartman, also known as the Coon.

"What is it now, Cartman?" Kyle, known as the Kite, asked.

"Just saying. Why are we even giving this spaz so much praise? You all saw him on the news, he almost said Kenny's real name," Cartman said.

I blushed in embarrassment, "I know I almost said it...but the heat of the moment got to me, okay? I-it's not my fault, Cartman," I said.

"Oh? A real hero would make sure not to get his emotions in the way of what's important here, and what was important was not saying our real names," Cartman said.

"Lay off, Cartman, Tweek is still starting out, give him a break," Stan, also known as Toolshed, said.

"Yeah Cartman, and don't tell us you haven't let your emotions get in the way of superhero work yourself. Remember when your little solo thing didn't work out and you ended up going bankrupt when your little franchise scheme didn't go so well?" Token, also known as Tupperware, said.

"Screw you, Token! My plan would have worked! It's just Netflix can't see just how great a Coon movie would be. They'll be begging me to make a movie once they see just how cool the Coon can be," Cartman said.

"There he goes again," Wendy sighed.

"Just ignore him," Kyle said.

We all got back to what we were discussing about earlier. Honestly, I don't even know why Doctor Timothy even allowed someone like Cartman to join the group. Whenever he asked, the doc would simply say he just feels bad for Cartman. How anyone can feel bad for that fat ass, I'll never understand.

"You guys! Look look look! Kenny and Tweek are on the news!" Clyde, also known as Mosquito, barged into the room and quickly started typing something on the big computer.

"Rejoice everyone as our city is once again saved by two of the members of the Freedom Pals. Earlier today, a villain calling himself Metallic, real name Hunter Mitch, has tried to rob jewelry stories, banks, and even museums, but luckily, our favorite heroes have come through and saved our city. Everyone's favorite, Mysterion and...er...his um...sidekick, Wonder Guy, has made South Park a safer place one again."

Clyde quickly paused the video and looked back at me, "oops..."

"...." I stared at the screen, feeling disappointed on the inside.

"It's...okay Tweek. They'll realize you're a real hero once you do a couple more jobs, then people will realize you're a real hero," Wendy said.

"Yeah dude, stuff like this takes time, you know?" Stan said.

"...Whatever," I sighed as I sat down in my chair.

It's already been a month since I joined Freedom Pals, and yet...almost everyone in this city still doesn't see me as a hero. Just what am I doing wrong here?

Suddenly, the emergency alarm rang, alarming all of us. We quickly turned on the screen on the big computer and saw Fastpass, also known as Jimmy with an emergency alert.

"A-attention e-everyone, it seems w-w-we're having a c-c-crisis in the c-city right now!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Is it a villain attack?" Kyle asked.

"Fortunately, no, b-but w-weeeee d-do have b-burning b-buildings, hostages, a-and even a r-robbery going o-on right now. I-I'm p-pretty s-sure the police is g-gonna need our h-help here," Jimmy said. "I-I'm gonna t-try my best to help with robbery, but y-you guys b-better get here q-quick!" Jimmy soon hung up.

"Well you heard Fastpass, we gotta help," Doctor Timothy said.

"Yes sir!" We all exclaimed.

"Alright, Toolshed, Kite, Coon, you three head over towards Casa Bonita, it seems there's a hostage situation going on in there," Doctor Timothy said.

"Sweet! Free sopaipillas!" Cartman said.

"Cartman, we're going there to help people, not get free food," Kyle said.

"Whatever, if I'm going to Casa Bonita, I'm getting all the free food I can get over there, so fuck you you Jew," Cartman said.

"Shut up, fat ass!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Guys...let's just go," Stan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The three of them started leaving. I couldn't help but wonder what mission I was going to get. I hope it's something big and dangerous, it might even finally get me noticed by everyone!

"Next....it seems we have a fire that's spreading downtown, Call Girl, Mysterion, Tupperware, gonna need you three to control that fire," Doctor Timothy said.

"On it, doc," Kenny said. The three started leaving.

"Finally, Mosquito, Captain Diabetes, you two help out Fastpass with the robbery, I'm sure we're going to need someone to keep watch in the air and someone strong to stop those robbers," Doctor Timothy said.

"You got it!" Clyde saluted. Both he and Scott left together.

I waited patiently for Doctor Timothy to give me my assignment, but he hasn't said anything. "Um...w-what about me? What do I get to do?"

"Oh uh...well...Tweek...you can patrol the town and make sure there isn't any other problems going on," Timmy said.

"W-what?" I couldn't believe it, "Doc...come on! Let me help too! I can be helpful! I could...I could help with the fire! You know? Use my elemental powers to put out the fire! O-or maybe help out with the hostages problem! I can do something there!"

"I'm sorry Tweek, but as much as your elemental powers can be very useful to us, you still haven't fully gotten a hang of those powers of yours," Timmy said.

"B-but I've been practicing! See?" I tried to summon up a water bubble, but it was kinda getting hard and my head was starting to hurt. "H-hold on...I-I almost...g-got it...nnnnggg..."

"Tweek.."

"I got it! I just...it's really dry in here," I said. "I just need a little bit of water....nnngg..." I finally managed to make water droplets appear, but they weren't what I wanted. "Um...well...I know this is small...b-but once I'm outside where it's much more wetter, I'll do better! I promise."

"Tweek...please understand," Timmy said, "you're still new to this whole hero business, and I can't risk you getting hurt or...or...getting in anyone's way. So please understand."

"...." I looked down, if I didn't feel awful before, I really do at that moment. "I get it...I'll..I'll patrol the town," I sighed.

"Thank you, Tweek. Just...keep working on those powers of yours, I really see potential in you, why do you think Mysterion and I recruited you? You'll get there one day, just keep trying," Timmy said.

"Yeah yeah...I get it," I sighed.

I left, feeling even more disappointed than before.

* * *

 

South Park can be very beautiful at night, especially with all the lights, but it can also be very dangerous, which is why both police and superheroes would go around and patrol the city, keeping it a bit more safer.

Too bad patrolling has to be the most boring job ever.

I sighed as I pulled up my hoodie, making sure to hide my face. I could easily take my mask off and go around in my normal clothes, but can't really risk anyone knowing who you are when you're a superhero doing patrol duty. So with my costume underneath my coat and my face hidden in my hoodie, no one will know that Wonder Kid is walking besides them...not that they would care anyways.

As I was walking, I soon saw news channels being played on a bunch of televisions inside a store's display case. They were all talking about the Freedom Pals.

"The city is saved once again by our beloved heroes, the Freedom Pals!" They showed everyone's picture while mine was no where to be seen.

"The city is saved thanks to...the Freedom Pals!" Oh come on...I've been cropped out of the screen, you could barely see me.

"Okay okay, back to some gossip. I have heard that Call Girl and Toolshed are dating!"

"No way! Those two would be so cute together!"

"Yeah yeah, but you know who will always be every girl's sweetheart?"

"Mysterion!" All of them exclaimed then started laughing. Oh barf.

"Hey hey...being serious though...isn't the little dude that's next to Mysterion also kinda cute?" Oh? I perked up a bit.

"I mean...it's kinda hard to tell since his face is hidden behind the mask and all." So is Mysterion, lady!

"True...but you gotta admit, he has a certain...charm."

"Yeah...being the sidekick!" All the ladies started laughing and I could help but get angry.

"Nnngg...fuck you...no one even likes you gossip talk," I grumbled.

"Oh look! Gossip Talk is on!"

"Let me see!" Someone shoved me to the side and stared at the TV that was inside.

I stared at them for a bit before sighing. I pulled my hoodie back up and continued patrolling the city.

To think...it's already been a month since I joined Freedom Pals, and to be honest, I feel like I just got lucky that day. I mean...when I was auditioning, I couldn't even get a lightning bolt out or icicle shards...or even a water bubble. All I could manage was a few water droplets that I accidentally got on the Mysterion, Doctor Timothy, and Call Girl, who were judging that day, and then I managed to run around using my lightning speed...but that was an accident...I was freaking out about the water droplet incident.

And yet...here I am. I'm finally a Freedom Pal...all because Doctor Timothy and Mysterion thought I had...potential...but I'm pretty sure it's because they felt sorry for me...or maybe they just wanted someone who wouldn't take too much of the spotlight from the real heroes. Whatever the case...each day as I fight alongside my favorite heroes, I always end up being seen as a sidekick instead of a real hero.

"....Come on...come on..." I muttered to myself as I try to summon a water bubble. Oh why can't I summon one on control? The only time I can is when I'm panicking or under a lot of stress, but even then...it's so hard to keep it stable and hit the target. "Please...please..." I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes, holding my hand up. Just one real bubble...that's all I ask. Just one bubble...and maybe...maybe I'll finally feel like a real-

"Watch it!" I felt someone running past me, knocking me to the ground. All focus I had earlier was gone.

"Asshole!" I shouted, rubbing my arm. That really hurt.

"T-thief! He stole my purse!" A lady shouted from behind exclaimed.

Thief? A thief!?

I quickly got up and stared at the direction where the thief ran. This...this could be my chance. Taking a deep breath, I started chasing after him.

"Stop! Come back here!" I shouted. The thief looked back and ran faster, he even knocked over trashcans, boxes, and even people to slow me down. I quickly dodged them all and jumped over them, making sure to keep my eyes on the thief.

Damn it...he's really fast, even if I'm running at my fullest speed, I'll never catch up to him.

"Come on, lightning speed! Lightning speed!" I said to myself as I try to focus on my electricity powers. I felt sparks at my feet, but that was all, just sparks. "Come on! Come on!" I exclaimed. I look up ahead and saw the guy was running farther and farther away from me. "Please!" I shouted. I suddenly felt a wave of electricity running down my body and to my feet, I suddenly found myself running as fast as lightning. "Yes!" I exclaimed as I started to catch up.

"Shit!"

"I got you now, thief!" I exclaimed. I was about to grab his shoulder to stop him, but suddenly, I started spazzing out and I soon found myself running past him. "No no no!" I try to turn back, but when I did, I accidentally tripped and fell to the ground, scraping my right cheek. "Ow..."

"Holy shit, that was terrible," I look up and saw the thief, he was mocking me. "Oh...no wonder...you're that spastic sidekick of the Freedom Pals."

"I-I'm not a sidekick!" I exclaimed, trying to get up, but I winced when I felt a sharp pain in my leg. Crap, it's because my body isn't actually use to running that fast, my legs are practically useless for awhile. "Nnngg...y-you're going down, asshole!"

"Oh? What you going to do? Stop me? Well here, I'm standing right here...take the purse I stole away from me. Here...take it," the thief grinned.

"Nnngg.." I try to get up, but my legs weren't cooperating. I laid there, tired and feeling absolutely useless. No matter how many times I try, no matter how many times I try to control my powers, I always end up being useless.

"See? Someone like you shouldn't be a hero...especially if you can't even work on those powers of yours. You should quit before you ruin what little dignity you have, Wonder Geek."

Quit?

The thought upset my stomach. Quitting was never an option for me. Hell...even if Freedom Pals didn't choose me to join them, I knew I wasn't quitting my dream. I wasn't going to give up. I don't want to give up. I want to be a superhero.

"Nnng!" I used my hands to push me up, trying to stand up. I managed to get back on my feet, but it was excruciating. Once I was standing again, I lifted my hands, ready to fight. "Screw you...I'm...n-not quitting," I winced as the paint in my feet increased.

"Whatever you say, Wonder Geek."

"That's Wonder Kid!" I shouted as I try to punch him, but he managed to avoid my punch and I fell back to the ground. "Oh...come on..."

"Pathetic," the thief suddenly stood on my leg, putting pressure on it. I winced as the pain increased. Damn it. "Oh man, I can't wait to tell the guys I managed to knock out a Freedom Pal hero...or at least the sidekick.

I watched as the guy took out what I assume is a crowbar. I closed my eyes as he was about to hit me.

"Hey."

I opened my eyes. When I turned my head, I see a dark figure standing next to the thief and grabbing his arm.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Instead of answering, I saw the new guy suddenly punching the thief in the face. The thief fell back, he started spitting up blood, but he was still standing. The thief was about to hit the guy with the crowbar, but the guy managed to grab the theif's arm and started squeezing it.

"Ow ow ow! Let go!"

"You know something...I really...really  hate seeing bullies like you hurting someone that's weaker than you. You're not even fighting fair here," the guy said. I shivered when I hear bones snapping.

"A-ah! Y-you're breaking my arm!"

"Oh? What about you? I bet you were going to bash that hero's head in with that crowbar, probably even kill him," the guy's grip on the thief's arm tighten, and I hear more bones crunching and snapping.

"P-please..please! H-heroes aren't suppose to be doing this...r-right!?"

"Hero? Who the fuck said I was a hero?" The guy suddenly grabbed the thief by the collar before head butting him. The thief was knocked out. The thief fell to the ground with a thud, the purse he stole fell out of his hands. I was scared, thinking he was dead, but when I saw his chest moving, I sighed in relief. "You okay?"

"...." I stared up at the hooded guy, I couldn't see his face at all, I only saw a pair of dark blue eyes staring at me.

"Can you stand?"

I didn't say anything, I shook my head slowly.

"....Here," The guy crouched down and took out a bottle. My eyes widened when I saw what it was. "Don't worry...they're real," the guy said as he held up a bottle of Energizing Pills.

"...." I took one of the pills and popped it into my mouth. Once I swallowed, I can feel my body healing immediately. Hell, the scrape on my face was even gone. "....Where did you get those pills?" I stood up when I felt like my legs weren't hurting anymore.

"Tch, you're welcome," the guy sighed as he stood up.

"I'm serious...where did you get those. Only superheroes and a few villains are able to obtain these. How did you get those?"

"Relax...I'm a super like you, I'm not a normal," the guy sighed.

"A...super?" Weird...besides the Freedom Pals and a few villains, I've never see him before. "Are you...new?"

"....You could say that," the guy said, putting his hands into his pockets. Suddenly, we hear police sirens in the distance. "Looks like the cops are showing. I better get out of here."

"W-what? Why?"

"Um...I don't know if you have noticed, but vigilante work is kinda illegal. You're a hero right? They'll go easy on you, but for me...since I don't have a license...I better get out of here," the guy said.

"W-wait!" I tried to stop him, but I hear a cop shouting from behind.

"Freeze!" I sighed and quickly turned around, pulling my hoodie down. "Oh, it's you Wonder Kid. Were you the one who stopped this thief?"

I turned my head to look at the guy, but I realized he was gone. "He was just..." When I looked up, I saw the guy running on the rooftop. How in the world did he get up there so fast?

"My purse! You got my purse back!" The lady who got her purse stolen exclaimed as she took her purse then hugged me. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Um..."

"Way to go, Wonder Kid. I was wrong about you."

"Wonder Kid?"

"It's Wonder Kid!"

"Wonder Kid?"

I suddenly found myself being surrounded by a large crowd of people. It kinda felt weird being the center of attention instead of Mysterion or any of the other members of Freedom Pals. It felt nice...but at the same time, I felt guilty since I didn't actually stop the thief.

"Wonder Kid! Did you really stop that thief!?" A girl asked, holding up her cell phone. She was recording me.

"Um...yeah...sorta," I said nervously.

"Oh don't be modest, you're the only one here, who else could have stopped that thief!"

"Did you see how fast he was running earlier! He was as fast as lightning!"

"He's so cool!"

"He's also kinda cute," a girl giggled.

"Wonder Kid! Look here!"

"Wonder Kid! Wonder Kid!"

I stared at everyone nervously. I god...I couldn't handle this much attention. As I looked around, I suddenly saw the guy from earlier. He stood on one of the buildings staring at me. Before I knew it, he continued leaving.

"U-um...sorry everyone, but as a Freedom Pal, I uh...I got work to do, so uh...bye!" I quickly got in the air and flew out of there.

Once I managed to escape the crowd, I looked around the buildings and try to see if I can locate the guy from earlier. As I was flying, I see someone jumping from one building to another.

"It's him!" I said as I try to follow him. "H-hey! Wait!" I called out.

The guy turned his head, when he saw it was me, he started running.

"Wait!" I exclaimed as I follow him. Boy...he wasn't kidding when he said he was a super, he can run and jump. Jesus. I continued to chase after him, but I'll admit...I'm not a very fast flyer. I continued to follow him as best as I could, trying to stop him. "Stop! Wait! I just wanna talk!"

"Leave me alone!" The guy exclaimed as he continued running.

"Nnngg....Hold it!" I shouted as I used all the energy I had to give me an extra boost. I managed to grab him and pushed him down. "Got you!" I smirked.

"Great, you got me, now mind getting the fuck off of me?" When I looked down at the guy, I held my breath when I saw his face. His hoodie was off and I can finally see his face. He looked...looked...really really cute.

"S-sorry," I exclaimed as I quickly got off of him.

The guy stood up and dusted off the dirt from his clothes. "Alright...you got me. What do you want?" the guy glared.

"I just...I...I wanted to thank you for...helping me out back there," I said.

"No problem, now if we're done here, I really need to get going," the guy pulled his hoodie back on.

"W-what's your name!?" I exclaimed. I blushed when I said that so loudly.

"...Why do you wanna know?"

"Because...I...I..." Come on Tweek...make something up... "...You know...with how you managed to capture that thief...and the way you were jumping from roof to roof...I couldn't help but be impressed," I said.

"So?"

"So...with some work...and maybe training you to not...um...break someone's arm...you could make a great hero," I smiled.

"...Heh...yeah...no thanks," the guy said and was about to walk off, but I managed to grab his arm.

"W-what? What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm not into the whole...fighting bad guys, saving lives, or wearing my underwear outside my costume. I'm fine doing what I want to do," the guy said.

"B-but...lots of people want to be a hero...and be a Freedom Pal member!" I said.

"Everyone but me," the guy sighed, "look...I appreciate the offer, but I got a better gig going for me...so if you don't mind...but I got some business to do later," the guy said.

"C-can't...can't I at least get your name?"

"Why?"

"Well...if you ever change your mind...I would at least like to know where to find you...or at least what to call you instead of mysterious hoodie guy all the time," I smiled.

"....Hm..." the hoodie stared at me for a second, before smiling himself. I felt the blood rushing towards my cheeks. "...Call me CT"

"C....T? Is it short for something?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah...but just call me CT, I ain't going to reveal my real name just yet, hero," CT said. He turned around and started walking towards the edge of the roof. "See you around...Wonder Kid," CT said before jumping off.

I gasped and quickly looked down, I sighed in relief when I saw him landing safely on a shorter buildings roof. He really was impressive. When CT turned towards me, he waved his hand and I couldn't help but wave back.

He left.

"...Wow..." I sighed as I watched him leave.

I'm usually the type that never gets crushes, but after meeting this CT guy...I guess you could say I'm smitten. I just only hope I'll meet him again one day.

Just...who was that guy?

* * *

I stared at the huge building in the distance. I took out a cigarette and quickly lit it up. I started smoking the small cancer stick as I continued to stare ahead. I soon dropped the cigarette and watched as the trail of gun powder I left was now on fire.

In mere seconds, I hear an explosion.

Alarms started ringing and I quickly put on a mask as I started running towards the building. I headed inside the hole I made and watched as guards and prisoners that managed to escaped their cell from the explosion started running around.

"Freeze!" I hear someone behind me shouted.

"Tch," I raised my stun gun and shot the guy. He was out before he could even take out his weapon. "Pathetic."

I continued walking around, looking for that darn cell. Just where in the world is that cell?

"H-hold it! Who are you!?"

I lifted my head and sighed when I saw a bunch of guards surrounding me. I couldn't use my stun gun since they all had their guns out, so I raised my hands.

"You're under arrest, now stand there and we'll go easy on you!"

"...." I smirked, "fuckers." I raised my middle finger and soon flames shot out of my hands and hit the guards in front of me. I then ran towards a guard to my left and grabbed his weapon. I shot two guards in the arm and one in the leg. I then knocked out the guard I held with his own gun before I knocked out the rest of them. "Tch...how lame..." I noticed a smart pad on one of the officers and quickly took it out. I smirked when I found the cell I was looking for.

I grabbed a set of keys from one of the guards and started walking down the hallway until I found the cell I was looking for. I quickly opened the door and stepped inside.

"Well well well....what do we have here?"

"Chaos," I said as I stared at him.

"My...who might you be? A lost little sheep perhaps?" Professor Chaos smirked as he stared at me.

"I came to get you out of here, Professor...I have a proposition for you," I said as I walked towards him.

"Oh? What can someone like you do for me?" Chaos asked.

"...." I took off my mask and revealed my face. "I can help you get revenge on those that put you here," I said.

"....Well hamburgers..you sure have a lot of anger inside you kid...you're just who I'm looking for," Professor Chaos laughed, "you're perfect...together...you and I will bring chaos to this city once and for all!"

I smirked as he and I shook hands. "Let's get you out of here, Professor," I said.

"Hold it...what about my minions? I can't operate without them..."

"Don't worry," I took out a remote control from my jacket, "you'll see them soon," I said. I pressed the button and quickly grabbed Chaos. We started rushing out of the prison as a huge explosion ignited behind us.

"Well golly...just who might you be anyways, fella?"

"Tch....I don't have a lame super villain name if that's what you're asking," I said, crossing my arms as I watched a bunch of villains escaping and killing or beating up all the guards.

"Well...what's your name then, partner?" Chaos smiled.

"...." I stared at the destruction in front of us. The fire forming and the screams that echoed through the night.

I said my name.

* * *

When I walked into headquarters the next day, I was surprised when everyone started cheering and congratulating me.

"Go Tweek!"

"I knew you had it in you!"

"Way to go Tweekers!"

"Nice one, Tweek."

"Meh...so what if he did one heroic deed, doesn't mean he's a real hero yet," Cartman sighed.

"Don't be an asshole, Cartman," Kyle frowned.

"W-what's going on? W-what did I do?" I asked, feeling nervous.

"This!" Clyde put on a video, it was about...me.

"Breaking story, last night, a woman had her purse stolen from her from a notorious thief that would steal people's belongings at night, however, this thief was finally captured all thanks to Freedom Pal's own member, Wonder Kid." Clyde paused the video and grinned at me.

"You were so awesome!" Clyde exclaimed.

"O-oh..come on guys...it's not a big deal or anything," I laughed nervously.

"It may not be a big deal for you, but for us Freedom Pals, any heroic good deed, whether small or big, we all appreciate, isn't that right everyone?" Doctor Timothy said.

"Of course!" Wendy smiled.

"You go, dude," Stan said.

"W-way to g-g-goooo!" Jimmy said.

"I knew you had it in you, partner," Kenny smiled.

I blushed from all this attention, but I feel kinda bad. Technically...I didn't actually stop the thief...it was because of that guy from last night, CT, and as a hero...I shouldn't be taking someone else's credit.

"Guys...I have something to tell you," I said.

Before I could say anything, the ground started shaking.

"Woah! Was that an earthquake?" Clyde asked. The ground started shaking once more.

"That's no earthquake," Token said.

Soon, the emergency alarm went off in the room. Something was wrong!

"Quick! check the news!" Kenny said.

"On it!" Clyde exclaimed as he put on the news on the screen.

"Breaking news! Last night, it seemed their was an explosion in South Park prison for villains and many of the convicts inside have all escaped, leaving many guards and police officers badly injured or killed. What's worse..it seemed notorious villain, Professor Chaos has escaped!"

"Chaos..." Kenny eyes widened.

"Look!" Wendy exclaimed.

We all saw a giant robot behind the new reporter. We watched as the robot started wrecking buildings everywhere.

"Oh! It seemed one of our helicopters managed to catch Professor Chaos in action! What do you have, Bill?"

"Well Miranda, as we fly above the city and watch the damaged being done by this robot, we were able to find where Chaos is! Take a look!" The camera soon aimed towards the top of the robot's head.

There he was. Professor Chaos himself.

"No!" Wendy gasped as she stared in horror.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Kyle exclaimed.

Kenny stared at the screen, he clenched his fist as I saw anger written all over his face.

"Bill, you and the crew better get out of there, it seems very dangerous at the moment," Miranda said.

"Don't worry Miranda, we're safely in the air, there's no way that robot will be able to-" Just then, the robot moved its head to stare at the helicopter. They've been spotted.

"Bill, look out!"

"A-ah!" The camera started glitching out and the signal was lost.

"Holy shit!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Bill? Bill, are you there? Bill? Oh god...w-we need to get out of here, we need to-" The car that the news reporter was hiding behind suddenly was in the air and the robot now stood behind them. "Oh my god!"

We watched in horror as the robot grabbed the news reporter and everything went black.

"Jesus!" I paled as we stared at the black screen.

"W-what's going on here?" Kyle exclaimed.

Suddenly, there was a signal, but instead of seeing the news reporters, we saw Chaos.

"Good day, South Park! It's been awful long time since you've seen little old me, hasn't it?" Chaos smiled. "Well don't you worry...cause I'm back," Chaos grinned, his eyes looked as crazy as ever.

"Choas..." Kenny slammed his hands on the table as he stared at the screen.

"Just a little heads up to those assholes who got me in prison in the first place. To the Freedom Pals...my...you may think you can stop me and everything...but guess what? I ain't alone this time, I got myself a new partner. Say hello, Craig!" Chaos turned the camera till it pointed towards a hooded figure.

Wait a minute...that hoodie...it looks so...familiar...

My eyes widen when the mysterious figure next to Chaos took off his hoodie and revealed his face. "Hello South Park...I hope you're fucking ready to die."

"Oh...nice one, Craig. Really terrifying," Chaos chuckled. He then turned his attention back towards the camera, "get ready Freedom Pals...it's gonna be a bloodbath today." The screen went dark.

"Oh shit! Oh shit!" Clyde exclaimed, "w-what do we do!?"

"Calm down, Mosquito, as Freedom Pals, we mustn't let this deter us! After all, we're heroes!" Scott said.

"Scott is right, and as heroes, we must save this city, no matter the cause," Doctor Timothy said.

"Yeah! We've taken Professor Chaos down before, we can do it again, even if he has new help!" Wendy said.

"Exactly, so Freedom Pals, get out there and stop Chaos no matter what! I'll try my best to contact more heroes to help us out, but just stop Chaos from hurting anymore citizens!"

"No matter what...I'll put Chaos back behind bars!" Kenny exclaimed.

As everyone started leaving, I just stood there, watching the dark screen.

"Tweek? What are you doing? We need you!"

"Tweek?"

"Hey, spaz, hurry up and help us!"

"...I....I know that guy..." I whispered as I felt my body shaking.

"What? You know that new partner of Chaos?" Doctor Timothy asked.

"Tweek...what's going on here?"

Though I only saw his face for a few seconds, there was no doubt that that face was familiar. It was the same face I saw that night, it was the same face that took my breath away, it was the same face of the guy who saved me.

It was CT.


	2. The Villain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're probably wondering why I gave Tweek the same superhero name as Heroism is Dead...well for one thing...I don't want him to use Wonder Tweek since...you know...that's just way too lazy...no offense Matt and Trey, but...I'm also terrible at hero names considering I'm not that huge on superhero stuff, so...yeah there's also that. Wonder Kid was the best name I ever made for Tweek when I wrote HID, but at the same time...it was the only one I could make up. Hell, why you think I never made up a name for Craig and just stuck with his default superhero name, Super Craig? So yeah...even though this is not related to HID, it still has Tweek's hero name I gave him, Wonder Kid...because...that sounds much nicer than any other name I could give him, so yeah!

You'll never live up to anything.

You'll never become something greater.

You'll never achieve a better purpose in life.

You'll never be something great....

That's is what I've been told as a kid. I was an underachiever, I was a punk with not future, I was that kid that no one paid any attention to since they knows that talking to someone like me would be pointless, that I would bring them all down, that I was nothing but a negative impact on their daily lives as they try to achieve big.

What a load of crap.

"Craig, can you answer number three?"

"...."

"Craig?"

"...."

"Craig Tucker, are you listening?"

"Just ignore him, ma'am, it's not like he'll get it right anyways," someone sitting next to me said.

I let out a sigh and flipped them off, not caring if the teacher was looking or not. What a bunch of assholes.

"Mr. Tucker, how many times have I told you to not flip your fellow students off!?" The teacher was getting annoyed, "now stand up with your book and tell us the answer."

"I don't know the answer," I frowned, "there, happy?" I asked.

"No. How about you come up here and try?" The teacher held out her chalk and waited for me to answer the question on the board.

"Look, I'm not going to-"

"Now, Mr. Tucker, unless you want another trip to the counselor's office, young man," the teacher said.

"....Fine," I sighed as I got up and grabbed the chalk. I looked at the math question in my book, it was multiplying fractions...I fucking hate fractions. I looked at the question, already lost, but I knew if I stood there any longer, the teacher was going to get impatient and the assholes behind me would start making remarks. I quickly wrote down what I know from regular multiplication and hope I got it right.

The teacher sighed, "that's wrong, Mr. Tucker. You got the numbers right, but it's suppose to be the other way around."

I frowned, "does it matter?"

"Yes it does matter, Mr. Tucker. Now why don't you try again with question number four?" The teacher asked.

"Come on! We're going to be here all day if you make him answer, let someone smarter do it...like Terry! Terry is a math genius!"

"I sure am!" Everyone started praising how smart Terry was, but I think Terry is cheating since he has powers that involves being really smart.

"As much as I would love to have Terry up here, I think we should give kids like Craig a chance...you know...to prove himself," the teacher said.

"Highly doubt it," the same kid snickered.

That was it. I threw down the chalk and ran towards the fucker. I pulled him out of his chair and started hitting him in the face. The other kids started shouting and telling me to get off, but I wasn't having anymore of this shit. I kept beating him again and again, not caring if he's using his stupid electricity powers to shock me. It didn't even hurt that much, it was more of a static shock you sometimes get when you touch certain objects or people.

"Mr. Tucker, that is enough!" The teacher used her levitating powers to lift me off of the asshole kid. However, even if I was dangling in the air, I continued to struggle, ready to throttle the kid's neck.

The kid started crying as he pointed at me. "Get him out of here! He's a villain! A not good villain!"

Ah...there was that word again. That word that people loved to call me. I don't even understand why they call me that...especially since I don't have super powers.

"That is it, young man! Off to the counselor's office!" The teacher walked used her powers to take me to the counselor's office, I guess it's much more easier than dragging me out, but still...this was humiliating.

The teacher dropped me off at the counselor's office, told the counselor what I have done, and then left...not before giving me a look of disgust. Fucking bitch.

"Craig...were you fighting with another student again?"

I frowned. I know I'm ten, but I really hate how he talks to me like I'm a child...which I am...but still, it's degrading. "Don't talk to me like that, man."

The counselor sighed before dropping his kind and patient act. "Alright, gonna be real with you Craig. You're a menace. This is the tenth time you beat up another kid this month. If you keep doing this...I'll have no choice but to expel you, and a kid getting expelled in elementary school doesn't look so great on your permanent record," the teacher said.

"Bite me," I said as I flipped him off.

The counselor sighed, "you know...I didn't want to do this to you...especially since you don't have powers or anything...but I feel like the regular methods of teaching you a lesson ain't going to work anymore," the counselor said.

I stiffened. I actually look up at him, wondering what he's going to do. I'm actually a bit...worried.

"I really didn't want to do this to you, Craig...I really didn't, but you leave me with no choice. If you keep misbehaving like this...then maybe spending a few days in detention will teach you a lesson."

I let out a sigh. "Christ, is that all? Dude, I've already been to detention many times. Nothing new here," I sighed.

The counselor was silent, his face darkened. For some reason...my back is sweaty. "I don't mean...regular detention."

My eyes widened. "You can't send me in there! The kids in there are lunatics!" I exclaimed.

"You leave me with no choice here,Craig. Either I expel you or you go to detention with the...bad kids," the teacher said.

"Then expel me! Kick me out of this fucking school! I'm not going in there! They'll fucking kill me once they realized I don't have powers!"

The counselor stared at me, "maybe you'll finally learn a lesson that someone like you shouldn't be acting like such a prick."

I paled as I stared at him. What kind of counselor say that to a kid? Jesus.

The counselor pressed in intercom to talk to his assistant. "Melody, please send Craig Tucker to detention...and I don't mean the regular one...the other one."

I was sweating, "please! Don't do this! I-I'll...I'll behave! I'll stop fighting! I'll even stop showing up to school if that will make things better! Just...just don't make me go in there!"

"Sorry Craig, but this is your punishment."

Melody, the counselor's assistant, barges into the room with handcuffs in her hands. I tried to escape by running towards the window, but with Melody's quick reflexes, she managed to catch me off guard and put the cuffs around my hands.

"You'll be in there for two hours, so I hope you have something to keep you occupied...or at least have something to protect your face."

"Y-you can't do this! This goes against the eight amendment you know!" I exclaimed.

"Tch...as if you know anything about laws and stuff. You barely listen to the rules."

I continued to protest, I continue to scream, I continue to fight back, but no matter how much I struggled, I was still a ten year old boy who couldn't fight against an adult with fast reflexes.

I soon found myself in front of the door where they keep detention. The other one. Melody opens the door, hands the written note that the counselor wrote earlier to the teacher who was in charge of watching over the kids, and she quickly took the handcuffs off of me before pushing me inside and quickly leaving, shutting the door behind me.

"Well well well...I heard so much about you, Craig," the teacher said as he towered over me.

I gulped. "You have?"

"Yeah...heard you were that one kid in this entire fucking school that doesn't have a super power. Not going to lie to you kid...being here when you have no powers...you're not going to last very long in here."

"But...I'm only here for two hours," I said.

"Yeah...but you haven't seen what these bastards can do to kids like you under two hours," the teacher said as he pointed at the rest of the students.

All of them looked big, they all looked mean, and most of all, they look dangerous. If people consider me to be a villain...then what do you call these guys?

"Alright kids, since we have a new friend to join us, why don't you all give him a big welcome party," the teacher suddenly pushed me towards them. 

I fell to the ground with a thud, and looked up as all the kids surrounded me. One of the kids grabbed me by the collar of my shirt before taking a good whiff of me.

"Fear...that's what you reek of," the kid smirked.

"How the hell did a kid like you even get detention like this when you look so...soft?" A girl with brass knuckles poked me in the side.

"Yeah...and for a normie too," a tall kid said. There were spikes coming out of his shoulders, I would say it looked painful, but I'm pretty sure his appearance has something to do with his powers, and I honestly don't want to know what that was.

I tried to calm myself down and hope I can get these assholes to back off, but with one look at one of them, all my confidence from earlier disappeared.

"Just..l-let me go," I said, I was sweating everywhere.

"Or what? From how I see things...you're our new punching bag," the guy raised his fist and punched me in the face. I slid back until my head hits the teacher's desk. When I rubbed my head, I noticed blood on my fingers.

I quickly turned to the teacher, wondering why he isn't stopping this. "Aren't you suppose to do something!?"

The teacher sighed, "kid...here's a little life lesson. Not everyone is going to help you out, especially a brat like you. So either grow some balls and fight back...or just be the new punching bag. After all...you're only in here for two hours for the next...two weeks."

"T-Two weeks!?" I exclaimed. Before I could say anything else, someone grabbed my by the arm and I was soon dragged back towards the group.

I was beaten up mercilessly.

* * *

 Pain.

That was all I felt.

My lip was busted, my eye was swollen shut, and I believe my ribs were broken. God...this was just...pure pain right now.

"Tucker, get up. Detention is over," the asshole teacher said as he packed up his stuff.

"...."

"You hear me, kid? Get up. Unless you want me to lock you inside," the teacher sighed.

I let out a sigh. I slowly got up, I winced from the pain, but I force myself to bite back a groan or whine. Once I got up, I glared at the teacher.

"Don't glare at me, kid. It's your own fault for pissing the counselor enough to send a powerless fuck like you here. Just keep your head down for the next two weeks and you'll make it out of here alive...more or less," the teacher smirked.

I frowned, but I didn't say anything. I didn't want to say anything. I let out sigh and raised my hand to flip him off. The teacher got angry at that, but doesn't move from his seat or anything. He grumbled under his breath, it sounded like he said, "damn brat," or something like that, not really sure.

I guess it doesn't matter. I need to go home.

Once I picked myself up and grabbed all of my stuff from the ground, I made the long and painful walk home. As I was walking home, I managed to walk past another elementary school that was actually closer to my house. I saw a bunch of students coming out and going home with their friends. They all looked happy. Both those with powers and those who don't. The reason I'm not in that school is because...well...I didn't do so great on the test they had for the kids. I heard only those that were academically good in studies or have great powers and skills were allowed to attend that school. Hell...I even heard they were set for life for junior high and high school.

I wonder what my life would be if I attended that school. Would things be better? Would I have friends that were both supers and non supers? Would I no longer be seen as a villain?

"...."

Tch...in the end...whether I attend this school or not, it doesn't ignore the fact that this fucking city isn't all sunshine and rainbows. There's poverty, there's a bunch of weirdos, and of course, there's a bunch of people that are so full of themselves. Even the heroes we admire everyday are seen to only want nothing more than fame or money, never for justice, never for the people, and never for good.

Hypocrites. That's what they all are.

As I look at the school that helps students become great heroes and steer them away from villainy, I couldn't help but make snarky remarks in my head. How that when they graduate, not everyone is going to have the licenses to become a hero. They'll all end up working middle class jobs that they can use their skills on. How those that do become heroes will have to go through the trouble of moving to another city since South Park is already crowded with heroes as it is. How these lame little fucks are just future hypocrites and disappointments in the end.

Even if I did want to go to this school from the beginning, at least I have a better chance at something more real and already there instead of something that is ten times harder to reach.

Sighing to myself, I continued walking home, not caring about any of the students that came out of that school. They can go ahead and play heroes all they want, for me...I'm content with being a normal, powerless, ten year old kid who loves flipping people off, likes guinea pigs, likes watching Red Racer, and being himself.

Once I reached home, I stopped myself before I entered my house. Thinking back, I must look awful. It would explain the weird looks I was getting on my way here. Looking around, I quickly grabbed some snow off the ground and used it to clean my face as best as I could. I force myself to stand up right, trying to fight back the pain I feel from my back. As for the black eye...I can always make something up. I took a deep breath and headed inside.

"I'm home," I called out.

"Took you long enough. Why were you late?" Mom asked when she stepped out, "and why do you look like that?"

I guess the counselor hasn't told her about my detention yet. "I got detention after beating a kid up," I said.

"Again?" Mom sighed.

"Yep," I said.

"...Odd...you never come back home with this many bruises. This kid must have really fought back," mom said.

"I guess," I sighed.

"Hm...so...how many days is it this time?"

"Two weeks," I said.

Mom sighed, "you really need to stop getting into fights, kiddo. Fighting will never get you anywhere you know," mom said.

"I know," I said.

Mom rubbed my cheek before smiling. She kissed me on my forehead, "come on, why don't I make you some to eat while I also help you clean your boo-boos," mom said.

I scrunched my nose, "don't call them that, mom," I pouted.

Mom laughed and ruffled the top of my hat. "Take your hat off while I fix you up," mom said.

"Alright," I said as I take my hat off. I winced when I saw how torn it was. This was my favorite hat too, I hope mom can fix it later.

I walked towards the kitchen and sat down, however, my stomach was too upset and in pain to eat anything solid.

"So what will it be? Chicken nuggets? Tater tots? yogurt?"

"Ugh...I'm going to barf," I said.

"Jesus kiddo, did that other kid beat you up that badly?" Mom asked, she started to look worried.

I would say that it wasn't one kid that beat me up badly, and that it was a gang of kids I met in detention, but not wanting to worry her, I lied, "a bit...yeah. He had like...super strength or something like that. He didn't punch me that hard...but still...pretty powerful."

"Hm...you want me to talk to this kid's mom? Tell him that he shouldn't have hit you so hard, even if he was defending himself?"

"Nah...don't want that mom to get angry at you because her son got beaten up by a punk like me," I said.

"Yeah...you are a little punk aren't you? Can't even make that many friends with other moms because they're so worried that you were going to have a negative influence on them," mom said.

"Probably beat the snot out of them," I smiled.

"Ha ha...very funny," mom sighed. "Since you're not feeling so hot...how about chicken noodle soup? Comfort food. Goes easy on your tummy," mom said.

I nodded.

Mom smiled and got to work on the soup. As I sat on the table, I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about not telling her about what really happened. How the detention I was going to now wasn't the normal detention, how I was beaten up by more than one kid, how kids treated me, how the teachers treated me, how practically everyone treated me...just because I went to a school full of supers...and yet...I was the only one that didn't have powers. What a bunch of crap, the only reason I go to that school was because it was the only one close by and didn't require a test or anything. It was the only option I had since I couldn't go to that other one, the one that was closer to my house.

I wanted to say a lot of things to my mom, but looking at her, looking tired behind that smile of hers...I can tell that she was worried. I didn't want to worry her even more. 

"Mom...did dad say anything about going to Adventureland?" I asked, feeling hopeful.

Mom paused, "I'm sorry honey, but plans haven't been confirmed yet. With your father being busy and our schedules not really matching up, I'm not sure if we can go next weekend," mom said.

"But mom, you and dad said the tickets were really expensive, but now they're on sale! They'll only be on sale until next Saturday! We have to go!" I said.

"I'm sorry Craig, but like I said, your father is busy working and I'm also busy with my part time job at the bank. We all can't get what we want in life," mom sighed.

"...I never get what I want," I sighed. I never got to go to that school I wanted, I never get to sit in the seat I wanted, I never got to get that last candy bar in the vending machine I wanted. Now I don't get to go to Adventureland like how I wanted.

"....Craig," mom finished making the soup and poured it into a bowl. She placed the bowl on the table in front of me as she sat down next to me. "I know life can be unfair at times, but you must understand that it isn't easy getting things you want in life. For example, when you grow up and become an adult, you might not be able to get that job you wanted."

"Yeah...and I bet I won't get any job when I grow up. I'll probably end up being homeless and living under a bridge or something," I sighed.

"Now that's not true," mom said.

"Everyone says it is...even my teachers think I'm a lost cause," I said.

"Craig...you are not a lost cause. You can do great things too you know," mom said.

"...Even though I don't have powers like everyone in my school?" I asked.

"Craig..."

"Even if I'm the only one in our family that doesn't have powers?"

"Craig."

"Even if...I'm useless?"

"Craig!" Mom slammed her hand on the table, "you are not useless. Never say that again about yourself," mom hugged me, "no one is useless, Craig. No one can be useless."

"Well I am...I can't even answer a simple math problem without people calling me out," I said.

"Well they can shove their remarks straight up their asses," mom said. I smiled a bit. "Craig...life isn't easy, it can be difficult at times. Life can also be unfair...but you know something...if you work hard enough, if you keep your head up high and keep walking that path to your goal...you'll find that you are meant for something great, something better. Whether it's getting that job you wanted or achieving a dream...one day...you'll find something...something that tells you that you aren't a hopeless cause, that you are special too."

"...Even if I don't have powers?" I asked as I look up at her.

"Even if you don't have powers," mom smiled, "besides...what good would it do if you had powers in this family anyways? I mean...all I can do is make small objects move five feet," mom suddenly made a salt shaker on the table move closer towards me by wiggling her finger. "Or your dad...all he can do is change colors depending on his mood."

"....Yeah.....I guess...and all Tricia can change the channel on the TV with her mind..." I said.

"Exactly. You don't need great powers or powers at all to do something great. Your dad is providing for this family, I'm being a mother to you and Trish, and I know you and Tricia will do something great when you get older. I just know it," mom smiled.

"I really can do great?"

"Uh huh, you can," mom smiled.

As I looked down at my soup, I couldn't help but feel hopeful. "Thanks mom," I said. I grabbed my soup and started eating, enjoying the warm flavors of the chicken and noodles.

"....Hey..."

"Hm?"

"...Why don't I ask your father one more time...and see if we can't get those tickets to Adventureland?"

"Really?"

"Yes," mom smiled, "but I'm not making promises...but...let's cross our fingers," mom smiled.

I smiled as I crossed my fingers, mom did too.

You could say I'm a coward for not telling my mom he truth about what's really happening in school, and you are probably right, but in the end...I rather choose to be a coward than having my mom's heart broken.

* * *

For the next couple of days, it's been nothing but school, annoying students, annoying teachers, detention, and getting the shit beaten out of me for the next two hours before I can finally go home.

The fucking teacher that is suppose to watch over us does what he's suppose to be doing...watching over us, but that's it. Never stops the fights, he never stops the other kids from beating me up, and he doesn't say or do anything. It's almost as if he enjoys watching these assholes beat me up.

"Tucker, go to the cafeteria and get me a soda from the vending machines," one of the bullies said.

"Why do I have to get it?" I said, wiping the blood from my lips.

"Because I fucking said so," the asshole said, raising his fist to threatened me.

"It's not like I can leave detention you know," I frowned.

"Not unless you have a pass," the teacher said as he showed me a yellow paper slip.

"Are you serious?" I frowned.

"Just go, Tucker. The cafeteria isn't far from here. Oh and while you're there, get me some chips too," the teacher said.

"Get me a chocolate bar!"

"I want some chips too!"

"Some nuts!"

Soon, everyone started ordering foods they want me to get for them from the vending machine, I actually had to write it all down just so I could remember.

"So uh...you guys going to give me the money then?" I asked.

"Yeah right, like we trust you with our money," one of them said.

"Just use your own money, little fuck," the girl said.

I turned to the teacher. "....Sorry, I'm a little short on cash right now," the asshole said.

I frowned. I grabbed the slip and left. As I walked down the hallway, I decided to take my sweet ass time to get to the cafeteria and then back. Hey, might as well enjoy the freedom of not getting the shit beaten out of me or being bossed around all the time for as long as I can.

I eventually made it to the cafeteria and started using my own money to get everyone's snacks. Luckily, I had enough money to get what I needed, but unfortunately...that was all of my money.

I wonder if I can get an increase on my allowance...

As I was heading back, I noticed the ground has started to shake. Earthquake? It didn't feel like it, it felt...off. Once the ground stopped shaking, I hurried back to the classroom.

"Hey, I got your snacks," I sighed.

"Took you long enough!" The assholes grabbed their snacks from my arms and rushed back towards the window.

Confused, I walked over to see what was going on. "What's happening?" I asked.

A hero and villain are fighting over there," the teacher said.

Curious, I try to get a better look, but couldn't see with all these assholes blocking my view. Suddenly, the alarm started ringing, signalling that the fight between the heroes and villains were getting dangerously close and that the school will be going under lock down until the fight between the heroes and villains was over.

"Great, another hour with you brats," the teacher sighed as he ate his chips

"...Great," I sighed as I finally managed to look outside and see the fight that was happening.

It looked like...Captain Sucker Punch was fighting a evil scientist who built a gigantic robotic monster thing.

"This is so cool!"

"Oh oh, I bet the robot guy is going to use one of those robotic arms to grab that dork and fling him around!"

"No no, I bet it'll squish him!"

I was shocked. "Aren't...you guys suppose to be cheering for the hero?" I asked.

"Heroes are lame," one of them said.

"Yeah, like have you seen what they wear? Underpants on the outside? Gross!"

"Yeah and all that heroic crap they say, it's so fucking stupid."

"When I grow up, I definitely going to be a villain."

"...." I didn't say anything, I was just...surprised.

For the rest of the day, the school went into lock down while the fight was still happening outside. Whenever the fights got closer, the announcement would tell to be prepared to head to the bunker, just in case. Luckily, once the fight was over, we didn't have to go there, which was good since I always hated the smell of that place.

After the school said we were allowed to go home now, I happily headed home, not giving the fight or what those assholes in detention said earlier another thought.

"Shit dude..." I looked around, there was debris, fire, and a whole lot of destruction everywhere. That fight must have been really close if it did all of this.

As I looked around, I see police cars, ambulances, and firetrucks going around. I see people helping neighbors who were injured or trapped inside their crumbled up homes. Yikes...wonder what my house is like right now.

I quickly ran home, wondering what the damage is. I know the city has this new insurance plan for every citizen, which really helps in rebuilding homes, deal with hospitals bills, and funeral expenses, and I also know that my dad has one of those insurances, so I don't have to worry too much about what was lost at my house, but still...I do know that mom is at home today, watching over Tricia. Hope those two are okay.

As I made it home, I noticed a large crowd forming around my house. When I look at the damaged, I realized that my house was completely on fire. Fuck dude...

"Christ..." I felt sick to my stomach, just thinking of what I lost in there, but as mom once told me the last time our house was destroyed was that objects our just objects that can easily be replaced, but lives are irreplaceable. "...Mom? Tricia?" I called out, looking around. I didn't see them in the crowd, did they go somewhere? "Mom! Tricia!" I called out.

I don't see them.

I suddenly noticed that Captain Sucker Punch was nearby, sitting in the ambulance with a bandaged wrapped around his head and arms. Wondering if he knows where my sister and mom was, I walked over towards him.

"Excuse me," I said.

"Sorry kid, I'm a bit banged up right now to take any autographs," Captain Sucker Punch said.

"No that's not it...I was wondering if you seen my mom and sister anywhere?"

"...Mom...and sister?"

"Hey Captain, is this the guy!?" One of the firefighters brought out a chard up corpse, I nearly fell over when I saw the body. What was weird was that the firefighter brought it out from my house.

"T-that's him," Captain Sucker Punch said, looking between me and the chard up corpse.

Why...why was that corpse in my house?

"Jesus Captain, can't believe you blew this guy up with your explosion punch. Not going to lie, the people who live in this house ain't going to be happy," the firefighter said.

Wait...what!?

"Wait...you...set my house on fire?" I asked.

The Captain started to stutter, "w-well I had to...he...he had me pinned...and I knew if I didn't think quick..he was going to kill me so I-"

"Sir! We found more bodies!" Someone exclaimed.

I turned my head, my heart pounding and my eyes widening. "No...." I started walking back.

"K-kid wait!"

I pushed through the crowd as I walked back towards my lawn. I froze when I saw the firemen carrying two chard up corpses. One was wearing a green and burnt up dress. The other one was small...shorter than the other one.

My eyes widened as I stared at them. My heart was pounding as I saw their bodies all chard up.

"We found another one!" The fireman said.

I lifted my head. "W-what?" Other one? What other one?

Two firemen brought out a big, burnt up body. My eyes widened when I realized who it was.

"D-dad?" I gasped as the firemen dropped the body next to the other two. "W-why are you here? Y-you're suppose to be at work...w-why..." I suddenly noticed something in his hands. I quickly opened his hands and see what was inside.

Four tickets to Adventureland.

"Kid...I...I didn't know someone was inside...I just thought it was empty. I mean...I fell into the basement and...like I said...that guy was going to kill me so I-"

"You killed them!" I screamed.

"No...kid...now listened-"

"You murdered them! You killed my parents! You killed my sister! You killed them!" I shouted, causing a few people to turn their heads to look at us.

"Now kid...I know this looks bad, but-"

"You killed destroyed my house and killed them!" I screamed. I ran towards him, punching him in the leg, I wanted to hurt him, I wanted to beat him up, I wanted to see him hurt, but since he was a super, my punches did nothing to him. "You killed them! You fucking killed them!" I cried. I fell to my knees as I cried in front of him.

A few people were muttering to each other as they looked between me and this fucking asshole. Sensing a problem, Captain Sucker Punch suddenly spoke. "O-officer! It seems this child needs help, please take care of him!"

"Got it, Captain," the officer grabs my arm, "come on kid, we'll take care of you and help you out, okay?"

"No! You killed them! You killed them!" I exclaimed as I pointed at him. "You murderer!" I screamed and screamed as I glared at the hero through my tears. "You fucking murderer!

As the officer drags me into his car, I dropped the burnt up tickets that my dad bought for us. As I continue to scream and cry, all I could do was watch the hero fly away like a coward.

* * *

After the news about what happened to my parents, I ended up living with my grandmother, who lived a couple streets away from where the old house was. I remembered crying in my grandmother's lap as she gently rubbed my back. She didn't say anything, she simply held me as she softly cried herself.

Going to that funeral was the hardest thing I have ever done, because their bodies were all burnt up, the casket was closed. It was for the best...I don't think I had to heart to see their burnt up bodies again.

I took a break from school for a few weeks. I simply stayed in the room that grandma prepared for me. She would visit me often, checking up on me, but I wouldn't speak to her, I barely ate anything she offered, and I just laid in my bed, feeling empty.

"Craig," a frail voice from the other side of the door called. "I know it hurts...but it's already been three weeks dear...it's time for you to go back to school," grandma said.

"...." I sighed as I got up and got dressed.

Grandma drove me to school, once we were in front of the familiar building, I couldn't help but feel sick in my stomach.

"Dear...I know it's difficult, but your mom and dad wouldn't want you to be like this...so please dear...wipe your tears...everything will get better," grandma said.

"...." I didn't say anything. I opened the door and left. As I walked down the hallway, I noticed that a few students were staring at me. They all looked at me with pity in their eyes.

"Craig, there you are," the counselor said as he greeted me, "glad you're back," the counselor said.

"...."

"...Right...look..I'm sorry to hear what happened to your family and everything, I really am...and...as much as I would love to cancel your detention, I still need you to go since...well since...it's still part of your punishment," the counselor said.

"...."

"But don't worry, I decided to reduce your punishment and today will be the last day, how about that?" The counselor smiled.

"...."

"...Right...um...why don't you head to class now," the counselor patted me on the head before leaving.

The bell rang and everyone around me started heading to class. As I slowly made it to my class, I couldn't help but feel something inside me building up.

The entire day was normal. Students didn't talk to me, the teacher never called for me, and everyone has left me alone the entire day. That was good...I didn't want to deal with anyone's shit today.

Everything was normal...until I had to go to detention.

"Well hey Craig, welcome back, kid," the teacher smiled.

"...."

"Heard about what happened to your folks. Sorry to hear that, kiddo," the teacher said.

"...." I didn't say anything, I simply sat at a table and stayed quiet. I can feel the other kid's eyes on me.

"Look, I know you're going through a hard time, I really do, so how about this. Everyone here is to not mess with Craig all day...and...you all have to get Craig some snacks."

"What!?"

"Why do we have to get him snacks?"

"Because...Craig isn't feeling well, so you should all go and buy him some snacks."

"Oh no, I do not get snacks for others."

"Who fucking cares if his parents died?"

"Hey! I thought we agreed that you wouldn't bring that up!"

"Well I don't give a fuck!" The asshole got up from his table, knocking it over in the process. He grabbed my by the collar of my jacket, but I didn't care. "So, you think you deserve the royal treatment just because your mommy and daddy died? Huh?"

My heart was racing, but I was quiet.

"Not talking, huh? Fine, I'll do all the talking then. From how I see things, you ain't special."

Something inside me was building up.

"You ain't worth shit!"

My hands feel sweaty, but only my hands.

"You think you're the only one with problems? Well guess what, you ain't special here. Hell...I bet your parents are happy to be dead since they don't have to see your ugly mug again. I bet they set fire to the house just so they didn't have to see you!"

My hands were itchy.

"Dude...think you can...tone it down a bit? You're really going harsh on him..." 

"Shut up, I ain't done talking. Just because your parents are dead doesn't mean you're special."

My body feels warm. Something is building up.

"You're just a worthless."

Anger. I feel anger.

"Useless."

My hands were shaking. I...I feel like doing something...but I'm not sure what.

"Normie. You have no powers." Anger. "You have no parents." Hatred. "You have nothing." Hot...it's fucking hot. It feels like my brain is melting! "You're a worthless scumbag that will probably die because someone with powers decided to end your miserable life. Who knows...you might meet up with your parents again..till then...you'll just have to live life as a worthless fuck." The kid pushed my head and stepped back.

"Jesus dude, that was harsh," the girl laughed.

"Yeah well...best teach these special snowflakes that we mean business," the guy laughed.

"...Fuck. You."

The guy turned around. "What the fuck did you say to me?"

I didn't turn my head, just stared at the table. "Fuck you," I repeated, saying it more clearly. Louder.

Everyone stood up and started to surround me. The asshole grabbed my by the collar again. "You little shit. Say that again, I fucking dare you."

"Now kids, come on..."

"Stay out of it, old man," the kid with spikes in his shoulders said.

"O-old?"

"Go on...fucking say it," the guy said, tightening his grip on my collar.

I turned my head, and glared at him. I then raised my middle finger. "Fuck. You."

My hands were on fire before the flames shot out and burned his face.

He screamed in pain as he let me go and fell back. Everyone gasped in horror as they all walked over towards their fallen friend.

"Oh shit, his face!"

"It's melting right off!"

"W-what did that freak do!?"

"I thought he didn't have powers!"

I stood up from my table and walked towards the door. However, before I left, I looked back at everyone. I didn't say anything, I simply raised my hand and flipped them off.

I quickly left the room once everyone was set on fire. Looking at the door handle, I melted it so that none of these assholes would escape. However, before I left, I hear someone banging on the door.

"Wait! Please! Let me out! Let me out!" The teacher begged as he slammed the door.

"...." I stared at him with emotionless eyes. I took a step back and proceeded to leave.

"No! Wait! Don't leave me in here! Wait!"

As I walked down the hallway, I lifted my hands and shot fire in every direction, watching everything exploding and going in flames. The alarm rang, and the sprinklers went off, but that didn't matter, I kept shooting at everything around me, hoping to feel better.

There were screams, screams of pain and agony, but that didn't matter to me. I didn't care anymore.

"Craig Tucker, what have you done!?" The counselor exclaimed.

I didn't say anything, I raised my fist and watched as the fire I made melted off his skin. He crumbled to the floor, screaming in pain and agony.

"Sir!" Melody exclaimed. She looked at me before taking off her cuffs and tried to apprehend me. However, the moment she laid her hands on me, I raised my middle finger and watched as she burst into flames, screaming very loudly.

"...." I continued to walk down the hallway, watching as everything burned to the ground. Watching as everyone screamed as they either escape or burned alive. It didn't matter to me. It didn't matter to me one bit. The screams, the cries, the people.

Who gives a fuck?

As I stood in front of the building, watching it go in flames as the few survivors escape and ran past me, I suddenly remembered the word they all called me.

"....You want a villain...you fucking got one," I muttered.

I hear sirens in the distance.

* * *

One thing my mom never told me was that...life can also be very strange. One day, I walked around with no powers...the next...I do have them. I didn't know how I got them, or why they suddenly started appearing. I also didn't understand why my powers only work unless I flip things off. It's all very strange to me.

Yet...as year went by and I left South Park because I was classified as dangerous and needed to be kept somewhere secluded from others, I managed to control my abilities thanks to the people that locked me up.

They said they were trying to reform me, make me a better person again. Saying that if I learned to control my powers, I can go back to civilization.

What a bunch of morons.

The moment I learned to control my powers, I did not hesitate to burn everything down and kill everyone inside. I escaped and was now a free man, however...I was unsure of what I wanted to do. I have no home to go to, grandma passed away years ago, and I was kept inside this stupid facility for eight years, so I don't really have any contact to any villains or the sort like that.

As I scavenged around, looking for anything useful and that hasn't been burnt up yet, I noticed a television that was still on, it was a news report. "It is once again the anniversary of the day that Professor Chaos has been captured. For years this villain has terrorized the people of South Park, but thanks to the heroic group, the Freedom Pals, our streets are safe once again.

"...Professor...Chaos," I muttered.

Looks like I'm heading back to South Park.

As I was walking off, hands in my pockets, I noticed something in the wreck. It was my chullo hat, the same one these assholes confiscated the day I arrived. It was badly torn and I know my head could barely fit in it anymore, but I believe I can fix that later. As I stuffed my hat into my pocket, I pulled up my hoodie and started heading back to South Park, my home.

Look out you heroic fuckers, a new villain is coming to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa, sorry that this technically doesn't continue where we left off from the first chapter, but I promise that the next one will continue where we left off, I just wanted to put in Craig's backstory since it seems like Tweek mentioned his a little in the previous one, and I didn't really want to make the same mistake as I did with Fantastic Neighbors where I showed Tweek's side of the story and then the next chapter I have Craig's side, only to have both chapters to be..well...basically the same thing, with the second summarizing a bit and the addition of Criag's point of view, but whatever!
> 
> Anyways, hope you like this one, I still need to have an idea on where I'm going with this story, but hopefully it'll come out good? Maybe? Hopefully? Who knows. With that, see you in the next chapter!


	3. The Wannabe Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, how long has it been since I updated this story? My apologies everyone, I did want to update it, but then I got busy with the ABCs of Creek and Life of Craig Tucker, and I just didn't feel like writing this story for awhile to the point where I actually thought of cancelling the story, but then I thought, I couldn't do that to you, no again...especially since I had a lot of hope for this story, so here we are, after a couple of months, I finally bring you a new chapter and we can finally move on with the story or whatever.
> 
> So yeah, hope you like the new chapter!

I stared at the screen for what felt like hours. I couldn't believe my own eyes. It really was him, it was CT, the guy I met the night before, the guy who helped me out. CT was Chaos' new partner, and he was killing innocent people.

I feel sick.

"Tweek, whatever this is or why you know this guy isn't important right now, we need to go and protect the city," Kenny exclaimed as he grabbed my hand.

"W-wait, m-maybe I can talk to him," I said.

"Talk to the fucking psycho who has burned down half the city already!?" Cartman exclaimed.

"Just let me try," no matter what I'm seeing on the screen, CT still helped me the other night, so there's no way he's really that bad, right? Maybe Chaos has him under some kind of mind control or something, or maybe Chaos is keeping CT hostage or has something against him. Whatever it is, I need to talk to CT and hopefully he'll listen. "We just need to get close to the robot and get me in there."

"But what about Chaos?" Clyde asked.

"I'll deal with him," Kenny said, "if you really think talking to that new guy will work, go ahead, but you're not going in alone, I'm coming with you."

"Fine, but we need to be quick and avoid getting killed," I said.

"You can't be fucking serious with this bullshit," Cartman said.

"It's the only plan we have, Cartman. It's bad enough we have to fight a giant robot, but also fighting a new threat, we're going with Tweek's plan and hope to take Chaos down," Kenny said.

"Fine, let's just go before this place burns to the ground," Cartman sighed.

We all rushed out and headed towards the city. However, the moment we stepped outside, we were almost crushed by some debris that came flying our way.

"Look out!" Stan shouted.

We all jumped out of the way as the debris smashed into the entrance way to our headquarters. Oh boy, hopefully we can fix that later.

"Everyone, keep your heads down and protect the citizens," Timmy said.

We all split up, heading to different parts of the city. Kenny and I focused on heading straight towards the robot, avoiding debris and explosions along the way.

"Tweek, you sure talking to this new guy will help us?" Kenny asked.

"I'm not sure, but...he couldn't possibly be bad if he helped me. Just...maybe there's a reason he's working with Chaos," I said.

"Well if there is, I hope we can stop this mayhem before this city burns," Kenny said.

"....We're here," we stopped running once we were close enough to the robot.

"Let's hope we don't die," Kenny sighed.

"Same here," I said. I grabbed Kenny and started flying us up there, we made sure to stay clear away from view, while also keeping a look out for any possible cameras that Chaos might have placed. "So far so good, we're almost there."

"For now, let's just hope-"

Suddenly, the robot turned around, the screen flickering on and Chaos' face was on it. "Well hey fellas, glad for you to join us," Chaos pressed a button and suddenly, we were being sucked in by what felt like a large vacuum.

"Shit!" I tried to fly away, but the machine was too strong, I could barely keep my grip on Kenny's hands. "Don't let go!" I shouted.

"Tweek!" Kenny tried to keep his grip on my hands, but the wind sucking was too strong. I lost my grip, and Kenny started flying in. "Tweek!"

"Kenny!" I flew towards him, trying to reach him, but that only caused the both of us to get inside the robot. Once we were inside, the entranced closed behind us and the lights turned on. "Crap..."

"Well well well, what a pleasant surprised. If it ain't my archenemy, Mysterion," Chaos smirked, staring at us. "Oh and you're little sidekick too, Wonder Kid."

"I'm not his sidekick!" I shouted.

"Chaos!" Kenny got up and started running towards him, ready to beat him up, but just as Kenny jumped into the air and was about to air kick Chaos in the face, CT suddenly came out of nowhere and knocked Kenny out of the way before grabbing Kenny's arms and pinning him to the ground. 

"Don't be fucking stupid," CT sighed, staring at Kenny with a bored expression.

"CT!" I exclaimed.

"....Well if it isn't the hero from last night, I didn't know you were working with these losers," CT pushed Kenny's head close to the ground, causing Kenny to let out a painful yelp.

"CT, please...whatever Chaos is doing to you or has on you, we can help. Just help us stop Chaos and we'll be sure to-"

"Are you fucking stupid or something?" CT said, staring at me with a annoyed look.

"W-what?"

CT sighed, glaring at me with a look of pure hate and disgust, "you think I'm doing this against my own fucking will? Are you serious? I'm doing this because I hate this fucking city, I hate the people who live in this city, and I especially hate heroes like you," if looks could kill, I would be dead right now.

"Nnngg...you...you're doing this for revenge!?" Kenny exclaimed.

CT brought his foot down onto Kenny's head, "I'm doing this because I fucking feel like it." CT suddenly took out a gun and aimed it at Kenny.

"No!" I tried to reach towards them, but Chaos and his minions stopped me.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Chaos smirked.

I turned back to CT, seeing him cocking the gun and ready to pull the trigger, even though Kenny can't really die that easily, all thanks to his powers, I also knew that we can't wait for him to come back to life, not when the city is being destroyed. I had to stop him.

"Please, don't do this! I know you're not that bad!" I exclaimed.

"How would you know? You met me one time and it was after I saved your ass from that purse snatcher," CT said.

"Y-yeah, but...you still helped me in the end, and you knew who I was and you didn't try to kill me or anything!" I said.

"Dude, I'm planning to kill you right now," CT was now pointing the gun at me.

Oh shit. "W-wait, please! You're not bad, you're just walking down the wrong path of justice!"

"Oh don't give me that heroic bullshit, that stuff never worked for me as a kid," CT said.

"You are a good person, CT, you're a good person. You don't have to be bad, whatever happened to make you like this, I'm sure we can find a different way to bring you peace!"

"Shut up," CT was glaring at me.

I was sweating bullets now, but I noticed that CT was no longer focusing on Kenny anymore, and had his full attention on me. I just need him to move away from Kenny and hopefully not get shot in the process.

"Look, whatever happened to you, I'm sure if you come with us, we can help."

"Help? How the fuck can you help me when it's all of you who is at fault. All heroes are to blame," CT's hand was trembling as he glared at me.

"I-I can see you're in pain, I get it, but you don't have to put out your aggression on these people! Whatever happened, we can talk about it!"

"Craig, don't listen to this guy, just shoot Mysterion already!" Chaos exclaimed.

"Shut up...all of you just shut the fuck up!" CT was now gripping the side of his hair.

"Look CT, whatever is happening, you can always talk to us heroes, you can talk to me. I'll listen and I can help you with whatever you're dealing with," I put on a smile, hoping to help ease him.

"Shut up...shut up...shut up!" CT now had both hands on the gun and was stepping closer towards me, "you don't know shit about me!" Before CT could pull the trigger, Kenny used this opportunity to quickly get up and slam into CT, the bullet was fired, but instead of hitting me, it hit one of Chaos' minions. I quickly ran towards where CT and Kenny were, hoping to grab the gun.

"I got it!" I shouted as I picked up the gun after Kenny managed to smack it out of CT's hand.

"Not so fast!" Chaos suddenly was behind me and hit me in the back of the head. I fell to the ground in pain, and Chaos managed to grab the gun from me. "Don't you move," Chaos smirked.

Kenny quickly grabbed CT and held him in front of him. "We have your partner, Chaos. If you shoot us, we'll kill him," Kenny said.

"What!?" I panicked.

"Sh, just go with it," Kenny whispered.

"Oh please, as if I'm going to believe in your bluff, Mysterion," Chaos said, cocking the gun and aiming it at us.

"W-wait, you're going to shoot your partner if you try shooting us," I said, staying behind Kenny.

"Hm....oh well," Chaos pulled the trigger.

Kenny managed to move us, but the bullet hit CT in the shoulder. "Ah! What the fuck!?" CT exclaimed, he was bleeding from where the bullet hit him.

"Sorry Craig, but there's a thing about little old me," Chaos cocked the gun, "I only work with minions, not other villains," Chaos aimed the gun at CT, hoping to shoot Kenny in the process.

Before any of us could react, the robot started to shake and make a creaking sound, causing us to stop what we were doing and wonder what was happening.

"Uh...boss?"

"W-what's going on? Why have we stopped!?" Chaos exclaimed, looking at the cameras and realizing that we were no longer moving.

We looked at the cameras and saw that Cartman and the others were now stopping the robot themselves.

"What is he doing!?" I asked.

"It's Coon, as if he's going to listen to us," Kenny sighed.

"Damn it!" Chaos shouted, glaring at the screen, "you may have won this time Mysterion, but next time I'll be on top. Now that I'm free, this town will go up in flames," Chaos pressed a button and sirens started blaring in the room.

"W-what did you do!?" I exclaimed.

"Self destruct button of course," Chaos smiled, he then looked at CT, "sorry to having betray you Craig, but everyone knows the bad guys never like sharing, hope you understand."

"You son of a bitch!" CT tried to get up, but the bullet wound in his shoulder was preventing him from moving any further.

"So long heroes," Chaos quickly sat down on one of the chairs and he was soon ejected out of the robot, all while his minions started escaping themselves.

"Shit!" Kenny hissed.

"We'll get him next time, we need to get out of here!" I exclaimed.

"Damn, you're right," Kenny looked at CT, "looks like you're coming with us, punk."

"Fuck you," CT said.

"Wonder Kid, grab his other arm, we got to go!" We both quickly grabbed CT and started looking around, seeing where we could escape, the only thing we could see was the glass window. "Wonder Kid, you better get ready to fly us down.

"Oh crap," I braced myself.

We started running towards the glass window, smashing into it. The entire robot exploded behind us, and we were sent flying. We began falling as I tried my best to fly, but I was panicking so much that I couldn't focus at all.

"Wonder Kid, start flying!" Kenny exclaimed.

"I'm trying!" I closed my eyes and tried to focus.

"Well try faster Wonder fuck, we're going to die!" CT exclaimed.

"You're not helping!" I exclaimed.

We started to scream as we kept falling, and I thought that this would be the end, but before we hit the ground, Doctor Timothy managed to catch us in the air with his mind powers.

"Don't worry, I got you," Timmy said.

"Oh thank god," I sighed in relief.

We were safely back on the ground, relieved that we were okay. I never knew how much I love being safely on the ground then in the air. Oh god, I nearly had a heart attack there. Jesus Christ.

"Nnngg...let me go! Let me go!" CT exclaimed, struggling in Kenny's grip.

"So you are Chaos' new partner," Timmy said.

"Ex-partner more like it," Kenny said, taking out a zip tie from his pouch and tying up CT's hands.

"You think this will keep me still? I'll just fucking burn these stupid things off!" CT exclaimed as he struggled to get out of the zip tie.

"Yeah but you're going to end up burning yourself in the process," Kenny said, "doc, you still have those collars that prevent people from using their powers?"

"Yes, I do," Timmy said.

"Good, cause we're going to be taking this bastard with us and getting some answers. Now that Chaos is free and out in the world, we're going to need every information from you to help us get to him," Kenny said.

"And why should I help you?" CT glared at him.

"Because I said so, punk," Kenny pulled CT up and started pushing him to walk forward. "Everyone, be sure the citizens are okay and keep an eye out for either Chaos or his minions. The doc and I will be back at HQ," Kenny said.

"Heh, guess the wonder blunder wasn't able to change this guy's mind," Cartman said.

"....." I looked down, feeling guilty. I almost got Kenny killed and probably myself killed. What was I thinking?

"Wonder Kid, come with us, we might need you," Kenny said. I knew that was a lie and Kenny was just looking out for me, that didn't really help with the guilt.

We all went our separate ways, Kenny, Timmy, and I heading back to HQ with CT, while the others look around and try to clean up the mess. As we kept walking, I looked at CT, feeling my heart ache.

I really thought he was good....

* * *

I feel a fist colliding with my right cheek. The punch was so painful, I thought I was going to lose my teeth. I spat out my blood, I can feel my cheek all swollen and bruised, and I can hear a slight ringing in my ears. Ugh, this fucking sucks.

"Talk," the dork with a stupid looking question mark on his costume said.

I looked at him, blood dripping down my nose and I could barely open my right eye. "Fuck. You." I said.

The asshole glared at me before punching me again, this time on the other cheek. Oh fuck, I can feel one of my teeth getting loose. "Talk! You damn punk. Where is Chaos? What is he going to do?"

"For the last time, I don't fucking know! I only helped him with the robot plan, I don't know what his next plan is," I said.

"I think you do and you're just being a dick about it, so start talking!" Another punk in the face. How the fuck am I still conscious from this?

"Mysterion, I got the-" oh great, the other blondie. This will be fun. "Mysterion! What are you doing!?" The Wonder Kid guy came rushing towards us, grabbing the question mark dick's arm. "Doctor Timothy said you aren't suppose to be this rough with him!"

"I'm not killing him, am I? Besides, this punk better start talking before shit hits the fan."

"For the last fucking time, I don't know anything. So why don't you motherfuckers let me go and maybe I'll reconsider on not frying your asses," I said.

"You little piece of-"

"Mysterion, please calm down."

"Doc..."

"Great, big head is here," I muttered.

"Very funny, Mr. Tucker."

I was a bit surprised that big head here knows my name, but I did remember that Chaos told me that this group of super dorks had someone that could read minds. I guess big head in the wheel chair is that guy. Great...

"Look, you can beat the shit out of me all you want and you can even read my mind, but I'm telling you, I got nothing," I said.

"Doc, can you read his mind and see if he's telling the truth?"

"I'll try my best, but it seems Chaos gave Mr. Tucker here one of those mind blocking devices. I might have some trouble here."

"Then how about I beat the shit out of him until the device falls out?"

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you, dick," I glared at him.

"W-wait!" Wonder Kid suddenly got between us and looked at the asshole in a pleading way, "let me try something before you knock his lights out."

"Wonder Kid-"

"Let him try, Mysterion, it might work."

"....Fine, be careful."

Wonder geek nodded and turned towards me. He crouched down until he was at my level and was staring at me. "I'm sorry about my friend...are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" I frowned, couching up more blood.

"H-here...let me," Wonder geek placed his hands on my head and suddenly, his eyes turned completely white as a warm yet gentle feeling loomed over my body. The pain faded away, my bruises and scratched were healed, and I was no longer coughing up blood. "There, you're all healed," Wonder Kid smiled.

"Thanks, but I'm still not going to help you assholes, and when I get out of here, I'm going to-"

"Going to what, Mr. Tucker? That collar you're wearing is preventing you from using your powers, even if we take those zip ties off of you, you're still powerless," big head said.

"I'll just break this thing then," I said.

"Good luck trying, the collar is made with reinforced steel, so unless you have the strength of a god, that thing ain't breaking or coming off. So no powers until we get answers," the asshole said.

"Well why not try those mind reading powers...oh wait...you can't, because Chaos made sure my mind can't be read by you motherfuckers, so you're all wasting your time here," I said.

"Though it's difficult to read your mind, it's not completely impossible. I was able to know a bit about you while we were getting that bullet out of your shoulder earlier. Your name is Craig Tucker, you were born in South Park, your mother was Laura Tucker, father was Thomas Tucker, and your sister was Tricia Tucker. Though your family's powers were small, you were the only one who didn't have powers until you were ten years old...after...." He stopped, staring at me. This entire time, I was holding back from yelling, I was holding back from reaching over and choking the bastard. All I wanted to do was kill everyone in this damn room. "....After the incident that happened with your family. I'm sorry for that, Craig."

"Shut up..."

"You were bullied for most of your life, mainly because of how you didn't have powers and the fact that you had a very violent attitude."

"Shut up..."

"You would be given detention almost every week, even after you just finished serving your time."

"Shut up."

"Your breaking point would have to be after your family perished. You burned down your entire school, killed five faculty staff members and around twenty children. You were soon arrested and sent to a special juvenile detention facility that's a few miles far from here, to which you escaped recently after you finally managed to control your powers. You knocked out a nurse when she wasn't looking, you took the keys that were with her to unlock yourself, then you used your powers and blew up the entire building until there was nothing but ash, burning corpses, and debris. You heard about Chaos and decided to come back here...to get your revenge on all the heroes...all because one hero...accidentally killed your family."

"Whether it was an accident or not, he ruined everything!" I shouted. "All you heroes ruined everyone's lives! You fight and fight, and you never look where you're fighting! You heroes are to blame for why half the city is in shambles!"

"Well what about the villains? They're the ones that want to burn down the city to begin with."

"At least they're more focus on the bigger picture, and that's to kill all of you fuckers!" I tried getting up, but since I was tied to a chair, I wasn't able to move anywhere, especially with this dick holding me down. "Let me go, right now!" I shouted.

"Not until you tell us where Chaos is!"

"I swear to god, if you don't let me go, I'm going to kill you!"

"C-Craig, please calm down."

"Shut up! Just shut up! I don't care if you're beating me up, trying to get into my head, or even being nice to me! Just shut up and let me go!" I shouted.

"This will all be over soon, Craig...you either tell us where Chaos is...or tell us where he put that mind blocking device."

"Then you'll let me go?" I asked.

"Just tell us where the device is!" Mysterion shouted.

".....It's on the back of my head, if you feel around enough, you'll find it," I said.

"Thank you, Wonder Kid, please check for us."

"Got it," Wonder Kid looked at me, "excuse me," he placed his hands on my head and had his fingers threading through my hair, looking for the device. "I found it!"

"Excellent, now Craig...this might hurt a bit."

I suddenly felt a small shock running through my head. I let out a yelp as I winced from the pain, but I could feel the device that Chaos placed into my head falling off and was no longer pinching my skin anymore.

"There, now let me go," I said.

"Just a moment please," big head suddenly raised his hands and looked to be focusing. I could feel something crawling into my head, making my ears ring and feeling very uncomfortable. The weird feeling lasted for maybe a minute before it finally went away. "He's telling the truth Mysterion, he doesn't know anything about where Chaos is or what his next plan is."

"Damn it...."

"I fucking told you, now let me go," I said.

"Of course....but we aren't letting you go out in the world. I can see you're still intent on destroying the city, so sadly for you, Mr. Tucker...but...we're going to have to send you away."

"What? To prison!?"

"Oh no no no...not with your powers...but I do know a place where they extract powers. Since you are clearly too dangerous to be let out in the world, and having you in prison just won't be enough...we're going to take your powers away."

My eyes widened and I feel my heart thumping, "you can't do that!"

"Well we can, Mr. Tucker. We've been doing it for years. We just can't let someone like you go around with those powers of yours. A villain like you doesn't deserve to be free."

"You motherfucking piece of-" I felt another punch against my face, this time it was hard enough to knock me over. "Shit..." I groaned in pain as I started spitting out blood again.

"Mysterion!" Wonder Kid exclaimed as he crouched down and helped me back up.

"Sorry, I just really wanted to punch him one more time before we take him away."

"Fuck...you..." I muttered, still spitting out blood.

"Come along, Mysterion, we better start making arrangements for Mr. Tucker here. Wonder Kid, stay here with Mr. Tucker and make sure he doesn't try anything."

"A-alright..."

"As for you, Mr. Tucker, I do hope you will realize one day that this attitude of yours isn't the way. What you're doing...what you're planning...it won't being your family back."

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up! You know nothing!" I shouted.

"I know enough, Craig." Both big head and the asshole turned around and left, leaving me with Wonder geek here.

"Oh Jesus...he really punched you hard this time...." I felt his hands touching my face again, healing my wounds.

I didn't say anything, I was just too pissed off to say a word, too angry. I finally get powers after all these years, and they were going to be taken away, and before I could avenge my family. This is so unfair! So fucking unfair! All of them are so unfair!

"Craig...was it?" I turned towards Wonder Kid, seeing him looking at me with an uneasy look. "I just um....I know that you did try to kill me and my partner earlier, but uh....I still wanted to say...thanks for helping me that night."

"Are you still going on with that bullshit?" I was so done with this shit.

Wonder Kid looked down, looking even more uneasy, "I know...I shouldn't...especially when you made it clear that you hate my guts..."

"I don't just hate your guts, I hate all heroes guts. Always with the heroic speeches, always trying to look cool in front of the cameras, caring more about yourselves than actually people. Hypocrites you all are," I said.

"....Not...not all heroes are like that. I know Mysterion isn't like that."

"Ugh, don't mention that prick," I said.

"Sorry, but it's true. Mysterion never really cared that much about reputation or looking good in front of the cameras. He only does it to keep the citizens calm and relaxed, making them think that they have nothing to worry about as long as they have heroes like him around, and honestly...I admire that about him. Which is why I always wish I could be like him."

"Oh god. You're starting to sound like those obsessed fans that wish to be their idols. News flash, geek, no one can be someone else, you can try, but you're not them. So stop comparing yourself to that prick and focus on yourself. Be your own person and not try to be like someone else. I know I am....I will never be like any hero...or villain," I said. I can still hear those kids from school taunting me, how they said I will never be like one of them or how I will never live up to any expectations, maybe they're right, but at least I'm content with who I am now...even if it's not the right way.

".....See? When you say shit like that...I can't help but think...that maybe you do have a good side."

"Did you not hear me threatening to kill you and everyone earlier?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Look man...I know you're going through a dark time, I get it...but...that doesn't mean you should let your life spiral down. You have to take better care of yourself, be rational with your decisions. Like I said before...I really really think you'd make a wonder hero, you just have to try," Wonder Kid said.

As I stared at him, I could see something in his eyes. Something I've only seen in movies...and the way my parents look at each other. Holy shit, this guy has a crush on me. I should feel disgusted that a hero would even dare like me, but I suddenly had a plan. If I could trick this guy into trusting me, then I can avoid getting my powers taken from me, I can escape, and I can continue my plan to destroy this shitty city. I know it's a dick move of me to manipulate someone's feelings like that, but at this point, I'm willing to try anything to get out of here.

Though I'm not the best actor, I tried my best to make myself look like a sad victim that wishes to change, "you...you really think I'll make a good hero?"

Wonder Kid smiled widely, "I-I do...I think you'd make a wonderful hero if you change your ways. I'm sure if you gave up on your revenge path, you can be the best hero possible!"

Oh gross. I put on my best fake smile and leaned in close, hoping to persuade him to convince the others to not take my powers away, "well then...maybe...maybe I can try...yeah...maybe...this is for the best. I know my mom and dad wouldn't want me to destroy the city, so maybe...I can...be one of your guys? You said you might have an opening for your group? So....how about it? Is the offer still available?"

I noticed his cheeks getting pink and he looked away shyly. Bingo. "It might be hard to convince the others to let you in...but if you're really willing-"

"I am...I want to be a hero...I want to change...and...I wouldn't mind getting to know you more," I said. I wanted to punch myself for saying that garbage. Gross.

Wonder Kid blushed harder and he nodded, "o-okay! I'll go tell the others, I'll convince them to let you be a hero, I promise!"

"Oh thank you, Wonder Kid, you truly are the kindest hero here," I said, smiling towards him.

Wonder Kid chuckled, he looked around, looking quite unsure before turning towards me, "you can uh...you can call me Tweek."

I smiled, "of course, Tweek."

Tweek smiled and started to leave, "I'll be back. It might take awhile to convince them, but I'll get them to let you be part of our team, just you wait!" Tweek then left.

"Alright. I'll be waiting here," I said. The moment he was gone, I dropped my smile and stared at the door with a bored look. "Moron."

One thing I learned when I was still stuck in that stupid rehabilitation place is that...you should never have close feelings and relationships with someone like me. It'll only lead to heartbreak...and possibly getting your neck snapped. Oh well....I'll just play the wannabe hero guy and get close to Wonder Kid, earn his trust, and when the time comes and I'm finally free....his heart will not be the only thing that is broken.

God...this was getting too easy.


	4. New Recruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone, and also sorry for deleting that story earlier. I honestly hated that story with every fiber of my body. Lesson I learned, never try writing something when you're half tired and can't focus on anything at all, not even the words you're writing. So yeah, that's why I deleted it, so sorry for any of those that wanted to read it, but I didn't want to waste your time with something I didn't fully commit.
> 
> Also, I want to thank [BubblyExistence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyExistance/pseuds/BubblyExistance) for telling me everything wrong with the story! It really helped me realized just how tired I was when I wrote that. Also, thank you for the offer of wanting to be a beta reader, but I'm not really looking for anyone like that, mainly since this is more of a hobby and I don't really want to put that much effort into something that's suppose to be fun for me, hope you understand, but thank you so much for the support and helpful comment, you are a wonderful person <3
> 
> So yeah, I'll try to be more focus on what I write, and to not put so much stress on myself and trying to come up with a story, but for now, hope you enjoy this update, I'll try to update this story, but it might be slow since I do have a bad case of writer's block when it comes to this one, so sorry.
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

After I left Craig alone, I tried talking to Kenny about maybe...just a little...sorta...letting this Craig guy be part of our team. Be a member of some sorts? I mean, I know it's a long shot, but doesn't hurt to ask, right?

"No....fucking...way," Kenny said, looking at me as if I said the most insane thing in the world. So much for trying.

"Kenny, please. I know he can be good!"

"Tweek, I don't know what the hell he said to you back there, but he's a fucking villain! Dirt bags like him don't change. He's up to something, and I know it," Kenny said.

"Okay, one...can you please stop talking in that deep voice, I can't have a normal conversation with you when you talk like that, and second, he's not all bad! I've seen it with my own eyes!" I exclaimed.

"Like how you've seen him nearly destroy the city with a giant robot?" Kenny removed his mask and took off his hood, revealing his true face, he then began speaking normally, "look, I get it, you have a crush on the guy, and don't want to believe he's a bad guy."

"I-I don't have a crush on him!" I blushed, feeling my cheeks getting warm.

"Dude, it's so obvious," Kenny sighed, "Tweek, I get you want to see the good in people, and I do believe that there are some people that can be good, but this Craig guy, he's different. He doesn't want to change, he wants to see this entire city burn, with us in it. I've ran a background check on this dude, there is no way he'll want to fight for good, right doc?"

"Actually...I never said that," Timmy said.

"What?" Kenny turned around, shocked.

"I do believe that Mr. Tucker is potentially dangerous, but that doesn't mean I don't think he can use that destructive power of his for good. Who knows...he might make an excellent ally one day."

"You can't be serious! Do you know how crazy you two sound right now!?" Kenny exclaimed.

"Kenny, I understand that all you want to do is protect the city, but our job as heroes is to protect the people and make sure everyone stays on the right path of good, and if there is a chance to help Mr. Tucker get back on that path, who knows, we might be able to beat Chaos and stop all the villains in this town once and for all. Don't you want that?"

"....." Kenny sighed, pushing back his hair before looking between Timmy and I. "Fine...fine! Tweek...you are in charge of punk."

"Oh thank you! I promise, I won't disa-"

"But," Kenny raised a finger, "he has to wear the bracelets."

"T-the bracelets? You said those were still in testing phase," I said.

"They are, but they still make sure that punks like him can't use his full powers, so we don't have to worry about him burning everything down," Kenny said.

"Alright, fine. I'll have him wear the bracelets," I sighed.

"Good, and if he tries anything, even tries to hurt someone, those bracelets will shock him."

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"I don't trust that guy, Tweek, so either you have him wear the bracelets, or he isn't joining us, got it?"

"But...but...nnnngg....fine! Just...make sure you don't put the shock settings too high, I don't want him to get hurt," I said.

"Well if he's as good as you say he is, then he shouldn't have any problems with being shocked in the first place, right?" Kenny walked over towards one of our lab tables before taking out two giant, metal, dark gray bracelets. They were so big that Kenny had to hold them in both hands before giving them to me. "I hope you know what you're doing, Tweek."

"Trust me, as a hero and your friend, I can promise you that Craig can be good," I said, looking into Kenny's eyes.

"...." Kenny sighed before dropping the bracelets into my hands. "Come on, let's go see your boyfriend."

I blushed, "I'm telling you, he's not my boyfriend," I said.

"But you wish he was, Tweek," Timmy said. I swore, I could hear him chuckling in my head.

We headed back to where Craig was, who was still sitting on the chair, tied up. When he looked up and noticed both me and Kenny, who has already put his mask and hood back up, he made a face.

"Ugh, why is he here?" Craig sighed.

"Just be glad that Wonder Kid here convinced me to let you be part of our group and prove to us that you can be good," Kenny said.

"Oh wow, I can just hear your teeth grinding from having to say that," Craig smirked.

"You piece of-"

"Mysterion!" I exclaimed, "don't start anything. We have the bracelets, remember?"

"Bracelets? What bracelets?" Craig asked.

I lifted up the two bracelets and nodded to Kenny to start untying Craig and his hands, just so we can put the bracelets on. Once the ropes were off of Craig, Kenny forcefully grabbed Craig's hands, lifting them up so I can snap the two bracelets on his wrists.

"The fuck?" Craig stared at the two bracelets, eyeing them, "if there really was a fashion police out there, they would say that these bracelets are so hideous," Craig said.

"Shut up," Kenny sighed before removing the collar around Craig's neck, "there, you can use your powers now," Kenny said.

"Sweet," Craig stood up, looking ready to use his powers.

"But," Kenny grabbed him by his hood, pulling him back and forcing him to sit back down, "those bracelets of yours, they are to make sure you don't try anything to destructive. Try to burn anything down without our approval, a small shock will go through your body, stopping you. Oh and I should mention...these bracelets are still in the testing phase, so who knows what will happen if you even try to take them off or do any of that shit you did earlier."

Craig glared at him, "noted," Craig said.

Kenny let him go and stepped back. I stepped forward and began to inform Craig what was going to happen, what he needed to do, and everything there is to know about being a Freedom Pal.

"Okay Mr. Tucker, I will be responsible of you from this day forth until you have proven to us that you are hero material. For the next few weeks, you'll be going through training so you can control your powers while having those bracelets on, you are to do whatever I and all your senior members say, you are to not tell anyone about where we are, our identities, or who you are. You will be given a hero alias, since...well...pretty much everyone knows who you are and such, so we can't really risk people panicking and the like. You are to keep those bracelets around your wrists at all times, so don't try to remove them, or you'll be shocked, don't try to break them, or you'll be shocked, and don't try to use your full powers and hurt someone, or you'll be-"

"I get it! I'll be shocked," Craig sighed, looking annoyed.

I stuttered a bit before clearing my throat, "e-exactly. So just...be careful while you're wearing those. So while you're under supervision, we'll give you a trial run, just to see how useful you are, see if you really are hero material, and of course...make sure you aren't planning anything," I said.

"Yeah yeah, I get it. Can we move on now?" Craig sighed.

"You little piece of-"

"Kenny!" I turned my head.

Kenny's eyes widened, "Dude, you just said my name!"

I rolled my eyes before turning to Craig and smiling. I then proceeded to remove my mask, revealing my face, "well Ken...since he is officially one of us, I don't think we need to hide our identities to him," I said. Craig looked at me, a bit surprised, but I simply smiled at him. "Might as well drop the tough guy act, Ken."

"....I still think this is a horrible idea," Kenny sighed before removing his mask and hood.

"Trust me, I'm sure Craig here will make an excellent hero," I smiled.

"....." Craig looked at me before giving me a small smile. I smiled back.

Raising my hand to shake his, I said, "welcome to Freedom Pals, Craig Tucker," I smiled.

Craig looked at my hand before grabbing and shaking it. "A pleasure to be here," Craig smiled.

He has a nice smile. I couldn't help but feel my cheeks getting warm.

* * *

Not going to lie, having to wear these dumb ass bracelets around my wrists almost made me not want to go through with this plan, but seeing how I'm no longer tied or being threatened with being sent to prison, I might as well play along and try to get use to these dumb things.

Stupid edgy fucker and his stupid bracelets. If I didn't know these things could shock me, I would have bashed his head in with these things, they did have a bit of weight on them.

"So this is the training room, where we do most of our training, of course we do tend to train outside as well. We also have a simulation room here just so we can prepare for any possible attacks that come in our way."

"Seems a bit unnecessary if you ask me," I said as I look at the simulation room they have.

"You may say that, but once we start getting you to work, you won't complain."

"Look, Wonder....Tweek," who fucking names their kid Tweek? Jesus, "do I really need to do all of this? Can't I just punch stuff around?" I sighed.

"It might have worked for you before..but...you're not a villain, and besides, if you're going to be working with us, you gotta train, especially with those bracelets holding your powers back by a bit," Tweek said.

"Do I really need these on?" I asked, lifting up the huge ass bracelets around my hands.

"I'll agree that they look...ridiculous...but you'll have to keep them on until we fully trust you," Tweek said.

"But...don't you trust me?" I asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible. I gave him these puppy dog eyes that I remember I use to do when I was a kid whenever I wanted something from my mom. I just hope it still works.

Tweek stared at me for a few seconds before turning away, I noticed how red his ears have gotten. "I-I do trust you, I really do...but it's just the others that are having a bit of a hard time," Tweek explained.

"Well you seem like a capable guy, I'm sure you can convince them to trust me," I said, smiling.

"I....well I uh....I-"

"Quit trying to trick him, asshole," I dropped my fake smile when I turned my head and saw the fucker, Mysterion, or his real name, Kenny. "Tweek, don't let this guy get into your head."

"Kenny, he wasn't doing anything," Tweek sighed.

"Yeah, Batman wannabe, I wasn't doing anything," I frowned.

"You are to not say a word, you are not to try and convince Tweek to do anything you want, you are to do what we say, you are to behave, and you are to not be a fucking asshole. If you try to anything, even show signs of wanting to betray us, we will not only send you to prison, but we'll make sure you never get out, got it?"

"....You know...now that your mask is off, this whole trying to be a tough guy act just ain't working," I smugly smirked at him.

The dick glared at me before grabbing at my collar, looking ready to punch me, but before he could do anything, or before I could do anything, Tweek stepped in between us, pushing us away from each other.

"Stop fighting you two, we're a team now, and as a team, we are to work together and be at peace! So if I see you two trying to kill each other, I won't hesitate to shock you both," Tweek frowned, looking at us.

"Fine," we both said as we stepped away, but still glared at each other.

"Good," Tweek sighed, "Kenny, did you tell the others about everything?"

"Yeah, and they aren't happy, especially Cartman," Kenny sighed.

"Cartman is never happy when it comes to this team," Tweek said.

"Yeah well this time, I might be with him on this one," Kenny glared at me one last time before leaving, "if you need me, I'm going to the lab, we still need to find Chaos and his whereabouts."

"Well hopefully you won't try to ask me for info, like last time," I said.

"Fuck you," Kenny shouted.

"Fuck you too," I said, raising my hand to flip him off. Oh how I wish I could use my powers just to set him on fire, but again, these damn bracelets.

Once the asshole was gone, it was just me and Tweek. Tweek was staring at my hand and at me before pulling my hand down, he frowned and looked upset. Crap.

"Can you not...try to upset my teammate? Especially our leader?" Tweek sighed.

"I thought professor big head was your leader," I said.

"It's Doctor Timothy, and yes, he is, but Kenny is usually the one that leads us outside the field, while Timmy is the one that gives us our roles and such. So if you are going to be a team player, you gotta listen to both of them, okay?" Tweek said.

"Ugh..fine. Want me to be a team player? I can be a team player. So...what should I do now?"

"Well...since we're pretty much done with the tour, I guess for now...we can just call it a day. Tomorrow, we'll set you up with a new costume, since this whole thing here ain't cutting it," Tweek said, gesturing to my clothes.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked.

"N-nothing! I just meant that....er....just wearing normal clothes is pretty dangerous, especially since we can't have you identified once you're ready to go out in the field and...um...you know?" Tweek was blushing in embarrassment.

"Okay...got it," I sighed. Jesus, he really is like a lovesick puppy, how sad.

"A-anyways, tomorrow we'll give you a new costume, an alias, then we'll start training," Tweek said.

"Alright, got it," I said.

"Good, now...sleeping arrangements. Since we know you don't have a place, especially since you know...after what happened to you and Chaos, and we don't really trust you staying here all alone...you'll be staying with me for awhile," Tweek said, he blushed, "u-until of course, w-we find a more appropriate accommodation," Tweek laughed awkwardly, as if trying to play it off cool. God, this guy is really starting to look sad, I almost feel bad for him.

I smiled and nodded, "thank you, Tweek. I promise, I'll try to be a decent roommate while I'm staying with you," I said.

Tweek smiled, "no...problem," Tweek said.

As we were leaving, we both turned our heads when we noticed the other heroes coming in, they all noticed me, and all of them looked nervous, all except for one.

"I can't fucking believe it!" Great, it was the loud raccoon guy, of course. "When Kenny told us about...this...I thought he was fucking with us, but here you are, fucking us in the ass!" Cartman shouted.

"W-what?" Tweek seemed confused.

"Dude, that's not even the right saying," I sighed, "if you're going to be angry, at least make sure you're saying it right," I said.

"Shut the fuck up," The fat ass exclaimed.

"What Cartman is trying to say," the redhead suddenly pulled fat ass away from my face, getting in between us, "Tweek...we understand where you're coming from, but," he stepped closer to whisper into Tweek's ear, even though I can still clearly hear him, "are you sure this is a good idea? I mean...we're still cleaning up the mess he and Chaos made today."

"Kyle, I assure you, I know what I'm doing," Tweek smiled.

"Yeah, he knows what he's doing, so why don't you give the kid a break and trust him," I said.

Tweek looked at me, smiling a bit. Of course, I only said that just to gain his trust. From what I learned over the years, giving someone some confidence by supporting them will automatically make them trust you, and seeing how all these hero losers are looking at me as if I'm nothing more but scum at the bottom of their shoes, I'm going to this little puppy to trust me, and once I gain his trust, all will follow, and I'll be closer to getting my revenge on this damn city.

"Alright Tweek, we'll trust that you make sure our new recruit here doesn't do anything," the redhead looked at me, glaring, "if you do anything to him, I swear I'll-"

"You don't have to worry, me and Tweek are already best buds, right partner?" I placed my hand around his shoulders, pulling him into a side hug. I can see the little blonde puppy blushing at the close contact.

"Y-yeah...me and him are...good?" Tweek seemed a bit confused, probably from embarrassment, but at least I got him as leverage here.

"...Fine, I guess we'll be getting back to work. We'll see you later Tweek, and..." Redhead stared at me, "I guess we'll see you too....newbie."

"Same here, kite boy," I smirked.

Redhead glared at me, but doesn't say a thing, he simply walked off to wherever he needed to be. Everyone else looked at each other before leaving as well, giving me and Tweek a few glances as they walked by.

"Hmph, he better not take my spotlight, I'm still waiting for my movie deal with Netflix you know, and I don't need some newbie taking that away from me!" Fat ass huffed as he walked away.

"Netflix?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it, it's a...Cartman thing," Tweek rolled his eyes before leading me out.

Once we left headquarters, I started following Tweek to his place, of course, since people around here know my face, I quickly pulled my hood up, and tried to hide my face as we began walking.

"Good thing the guys managed to clean up most of the mess here," Tweek said, looking at the streets. Most of the debris was gone, but the street still look like hell since the battle from earlier, I almost chuckled.

"Sorry again for the mess," I said in a sickeningly sweet and innocent voice.

Tweek looked at me before smiling, "well since you apologized, no harm done," Tweek said.

"You're so understanding, I'm surprise you're not dating anyone," I said.

Tweek blushed, "o-oh...um...that's very nice of you to say. It's just...I'm so busy with being a hero and stuff, that uh...I guess I never had the time to find someone...or at least...find the right person," Tweek said. I noticed him looking at me from the corner of his eyes, but I didn't say anything, I just tried to hold back a gag. "....Um...hey? You hungry?"

"Sure? But uh...I'm sure most of the restaurants around are closed...you know? Due to the damage?"

"R-right, but uh...I'm a pretty decent cook, and it has been awhile since I've cooked for someone else, why don't I make us some dinner?"

"That's very kind of you, Tweek," I smiled.

"No problem, we can consider this a celebratory dinner, just between me and you, um...if you don't mind," Tweek said.

"I don't," I said.

"Great! Oh, I hope I have enough groceries to make something, when was the last time I did grocery shopping?" Tweek muttered to himself.

Once Tweek was busy with whatever he's thinking and is no longer paying attention to me, I dropped my smile and glared at the back of his head. I continued walking, wondering how I could get rid of this annoying little fuck and get out of being a Freedom Pal. Ugh, I just want to bash his head in right now, I just want to kill all those little fuckers from before.

Once I'm out of these fucking bracelets and gained all their trust, I'm going to make sure to kill every last one of them very slowly...starting with fat ass. As much as I disliked Mysteri-dork, I'm finding myself hating that fat fucker more. Also...what the fuck was he talking earlier with the Netflix movie crap?

We finally reached what I assumed is Tweek's apartment, and he led me inside. When we got into his unit, he unlocked the door and told me to go in first. I stepped in and immediately, I noticed all the mess around the room. Doesn't this guy ever clean?

"Sorry for the mess, it's been awhile since I had any visitors," Tweek said as he began picking up books and papers off the floor.

"I can see that," I muttered, not loud enough for him to hear of course.

"So uh, make yourself comfy, I'll get started on dinner," Tweek said.

"Oh, let me help you," I offered.

"You sure?" Tweek asked.

"Yeah, I use to love helping my mom cook in the kitchen sometimes," I smiled.

Tweek smiled at me, I can see him showing sympathy in his eyes, how I hate it when people show pity for me once they learned of what happened to me, "well alright. You can chop the veggies, and I'll start making the noodles and broth," Tweek said.

"Got it," I said.

I walked over towards his kitchen while Tweek took out some carrots, lettuce, and celery from his fridge. He then grabbed a cutting board and set it on the counter next to the stove. Tweek then proceeded to get a pot and a package of noodles from one of the cupboards.

"Hope you don't mind some instant noodles, it's all I have at the moment," Tweek said.

"I don't mind, I actually like eating instant noodles," I said.

"Well good...even though I think eating too much of this stuff is really bad, I mean...look at the sodium levels on one package, Jesus," as Tweek went on and on about the sodium in a instant noodle package, I noticed that his back was turned towards me. I looked over and saw the knife in the knife holder, and I immediately picked it up. I stared at the knife before looking back at him, feeling my heart racing as I began holding the knife up, ready to slit this motherfucker's- "well know worries, what I'm planning on doing is making instant noodles, but my way, so hopefully it'll both be filling and not raise our blood pressure," Tweek said as he looked up.

I quickly put the knife down and pretended that was I getting ready to chop the vegetables, "cool, yeah...I'm looking forward to eating your noodles," I smiled, hoping he didn't notice a thing.

Tweek looked at me for a second before smiling, "alright! I'll get started on the noodles, just chop those veggies and then put them in the boiling water, okay?"

"Got it," I said.

As Tweek busied himself with the boiling water and noodles, I just focused on chopping the veggies, cursing at myself for almost getting carried away there. I just need patience, that's what dad use to tell you, be patient...and the time will come.

I started chopping the carrots roughly, you can see the dent marks I've made on the cutting board.

"Um...Craig?"

"Yes?" I said, forcing a smile on my face.

"Um...nice job on cutting those carrots, but could you uh...chop them less...violently? I don't think my cutting board can take that much damage," Tweek said.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I guess it's been awhile since I cut any veggies," I said.

Tweek smiled before putting down the ladle in his hand and walked up next to me, "here, you do it like this," Tweek grabbed my hand and began guiding me on how to chop the veggies. I'll admit, I felt a bit uncomfortable with how close he was, but I didn't say anything and just proceeded to let him show me how to cut veggies. "You get it now?" Tweek looked at me, smiling.

I looked at him, I can see the freckles on his face and how green his eyes were, he was really close, and I didn't like it one bit. "Yeah, I get it now, thank you," I smiled.

Tweek smiled before stepping away and handing me back the knife, "alright, those veggies should be done by now, just add them into the pot and dinner will be ready soon," Tweek said.

"You're the boss," I smiled as I began dumping the veggies into the large pot.

We continued cooking without a hitch, but man, it was getting harder and harder to not plunge this knife into his head.

Once the food was ready, Tweek quickly brought out a stool from his closet since his small table only had one chair. Now I know he said he doesn't get much visitors, but what kind of person only gets one chair for their dining table? At least two would make the most sense here. I just said nothing and smiled like the most polite gentleman here, but I swear, my cheeks are hurting from having to smile like an idiot all the time.

We sat down and we began eating. I was a bit hesitant on eating his food since he did say it's been awhile since he cooked for someone, and considering how dirty his apartment is and the fact he most definitely doesn't get that many visitors, I'm not sure if the food here is poison or not, even if I did technically help him earlier.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Tweek asked, already digging into his noodles.

"Oh, sorry...I'm just waiting for it to cool down a bit," I said.

"Well don't let it cool down too much, they taste amazing when they're still hot, try some," Tweek smiled.

"Okay," I smiled before picking up my chopsticks. I looked down at the bowl in front of me, it didn't look bad, actually looked pretty appetizing, and honestly, after a long day of getting the shit beaten out of me, having to deal with a bunch of idiots, and...him...I'm starving. I took some noodles with my chopsticks, blew on them a bit, and began eating.

My eyes widened by the most wonderful taste. I didn't even think that instant noodles could taste this good. The flavor is delicious, the noodles has a nice texture to it, and the seasonings added to it were perfect. How the fuck this lovesick puppy made instant noodles this good with boiling water, seasonings, and veggies, I'll never know and I don't care, it's so good.

I began chowing down, as if I haven't eaten in years, savoring the flavors with each bite. God, now I'm kinda curious on why this guy doesn't cook for others that much, he's actually a decent cook.

"You know, if being a hero doesn't work for you, you should try being a chef, this is really good," I said.

Tweek looked at me before smiling shyly, "thanks, I'm glad you like them. I remember back when I was in college, I was getting tired of eating instant noodles all the time, but since I was a poor ass college student, I didn't have much options aside from...well...making them taste different? You wouldn't believe how many trials and errors I went through just to finally get the perfect recipe," Tweek smiled.

"Yeah? Well you did a great job with these," I said, slurping some noodles into my mouth before taking a few sips of the broth, it was also pretty good.

Tweek smiled, "I always did like cooking for people, at least when I was younger, of course...when I realized I had powers and honestly...I always dreamed of being a hero....I knew that it was either serve people food for the rest of my life, making my powers completely useless...or...save people and make a difference," Tweek smiled, "of course, I chose the latter."

I stopped eating for a second to look at him, I suddenly thought back to my days as a kid. I mean, yeah...I did hate superheroes and thought having powers were overrated before...I actually got my powers, but...if I'm being honest...there was a time in my life where I also wish to be a superhero, I'm sure it was practically every kid's dream to be a hero....heh...but look at me now.

"....What was your dream?" Tweek asked.

"Huh?"

"Your dream? What did you wanted to be when you grow up? ...Of course...aside from being a hero...or uh...super powered...person," Tweek cleared his throat, making it obvious he didn't want to say "villain."

I inwardly rolled my eyes, but put on a smile to show that I was being polite, "well....I guess when I was a kid...I wanted to be a...astronaut," I said.

"An astronaut?" Tweek smiled, looking interested. Huh...weird...whenever I tell people I want to be an astronaut, they never give me the time of day, some would even say that I was stupid for thinking I could be an astronaut, some would even say I'll never become one. So...it's kinda weird seeing someone actually listening.

"Um....yeah...I wanted to be an astronaut when I was younger, I guess," I said, feeling a bit shy for talking about it. When was the last time I even talked about it?

"How come you never went for it then?" Tweek asked.

"Heh...I don't know...maybe because...no one believed I could be one? Maybe a lot of kids thought I was worthless...stupid....a powerless...freak," the memories of those days....I can feel my blood boiling. Remembering how many people laughed at me, how they all taunted me, how they all hurt me.

"That's awful," Tweek said.

"....." I looked down, "yeah...I guess...but what are you going to do? It was a long time ago...and it's not like I'll see those kids again..." I made sure most of them would never be seen again. Wonder how they like it down in Hell...or wherever they are....hopefully somewhere suffocating.

"Craig....I know it was a long time ago, and maybe you've moved on...but...what those kids said to you, about how you're stupid and the like...well...that's obviously not true, and those kids should have never treated you so badly," Tweek said.

"....Yeah...well whatever...it's not like I could change anything or tell them that," I said.

"I know, but....if you're ever still hurting because of that, just know that...now that you're a Freedom Pal, what those kids said to you will never hurt you again. You're going to prove to them just how smart and heroic you can be. You'll definitely prove to those jerks that your'e not worthless, you're an amazing and good guy," Tweek smiled.

"....Wow...you really have a lot of fate on me, huh?" I placed my elbows on the table, resting my head in my hands as I looked at him.

Tweek blushed a bit, before playing with rest of his noodles with his chopsticks, "I just...don't approve of bullying, that's all...even if this was a long time ago, I just think that you deserved better, and that...you don't need to try and prove to someone what you're worth. As long as you value yourself, then what other people say about you shouldn't matter, it's what you have to say that matters," Tweek smiled.

"....." I didn't say anything, I just looked down at the bowl of noodles, feeling a bit...strange...from what he said. "....Thank you," I said.

Tweek smiled, "you're welcome...partner," Tweek grinned before continuing to eat his noodles.

As for me, I suddenly lost my appetite, but just forced myself to finish since I didn't want him to worry or suspect something was up. Besides....whatever the hell he says to me won't matter in the end. Everything he says...it's pretty much pointless at this point.

Once dinner was done, we both got ready for bed, of course, since I don't have an extra pair of clothes, Tweek decided to lend me some of his clothes.

"Thanks for letting me wear your clothes, I'll be sure to clean them before I return them to you," I smiled.

"It's no problem," Tweek smiled, "I just hope they aren't too big on you. I tend to like wearing oversized clothes when I'm going to bed," Tweek said.

"Don't worry, they're fine...I'm still surprise that these bracelets haven't shocked me while I was showering," I said.

"Kenny made sure they were waterproof, so you don't have to worry about getting water on those," Tweek smiled. Tweek headed towards his closet and took out an extra pillow and blanket, he placed them down on his couch for me to sleep. "...Nnngg..."

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's just...are you really fine with sleeping on the couch? It's not too small or uncomfortable, right? I don't want you not getting enough sleep because you were feeling uncomfortable. So are you sure this is fine with you?" Tweek asked.

"Tweek, I'll be fine, no need to worry," I smiled. Man, does this guy worry a lot.

"Okay...it's just...." Tweek stared at his couch, glaring at it, as if hating the thing with every fiber of his body. I mean...he's the one who bought the couch or whatever, so I don't see why he's complaining. "....Oh! I know, how about this weekend, we can get you some stuff? We can get you some clothes, a nice and comfortable bed, and furniture that matches your style?" Tweek said.

"Sounds nice, but isn't your apartment too small for anymore furniture, especially a second bed?" I asked.

Tweek paled and looked around, "damn it," Tweek cursed, pulling at his hair, "who fucking knew that a superhero job doesn't really pay that high....nnngg...."

"Tweek, it's fine, really. Stop worrying," I smiled, placing my hand on his shoulder, "how about this? We can get one of those air mattresses, it won't take too much room, and it'll be somewhat more comfortable than sleeping on a couch," I suggested.

"...G-good idea!" Tweek smiled, "that might work," Tweek said.

"So I guess we'll be shopping together this weekend, huh?"

"Yeah, together...shopping...I mean," Tweek cleared his throat. Once I let Tweek go, he started heading over towards his room, "so uh...if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, even if it's for a glass of water or something," Tweek said.

"Um....I'm sure I can get myself a glass of water on my own, the kitchen is literally right over there," I said. I pointed to the kitchen combined dining area.

"...R-right," Tweek blushed, "well uh...goodnight," Tweek said.

"Night, roommate," I smiled. Tweek blushed, but smiled before he entered his room. Once the door was closed, I dropped my smile and glared at the closed door to his room. "Idiot," I sighed under my breath before I started looking around, seeing if I can find anything useful.

Let's see...books? Nothing....he sure owns a lot of romance novels though...gross. Anything in the drawers? Nope....just a lot of papers, junk mail, magazines...huh....who knew the little twerp owns a lot of gay mags....hm...he actually has good taste. I kept searching around, but finding nothing I can use to get info on him and his hero friends, nothing I can use against him.

"Ugh! Useless!" I slammed one of the drawers closed, getting frustrated. I then glared at the dumb bracelets around my wrists, wanting nothing but to smash them off. "Stupid bracelets," I was walking when I accidentally stubbed my toe against one of Tweek's books, "stupid mess...stupid apartment..." As I became more and more pissed off, I looked at the room that Tweek went into, my anger filling my head, "stupid hero!" I quickly grabbed the pillow that Tweek gave me, and I began heading inside Tweek's room.

Once inside, I looked around to see the hear sleeping soundly. I glared at him from across the room before I quietly headed inside. I walked slowly towards him, not wanting to wake him up, I glared at the lovesick fucker, staring him down as he sleeps peacefully and without a worry in the world, how sickening. I gritted my teeth, as I clutched the pillow in my hand. He doesn't expect a thing, and if I just hold him down while placing the pillow over his head, it'll be over, hell...I wouldn't even get shocked by these damn bracelets since I'm technically not using my powers.

I just want him gone...I just want to kill a hero, I just want to...

As I lifted the pillow, ready to push it against his stupid face, I suddenly froze when I noticed a photo next to his bed. I turned my head to stare at the photo, seeing it to be a family picture. It was probably him and his parents.....they all looked....happy.

"......" I looked at him before I started stepping away, I left his room quietly before I headed back to the couch. I placed the pillow down before I laid on the couch, staring up at the ceiling, feeling a bit...conflicted. "Just have patience Craig...just have patience...your time will come...just wait," I sighed. I glared up at the ceiling, feeling more and more upset, but I soon drifted to sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a long fucking day.

* * *

I was nervous, more nervous than I should be, but nonetheless, I was nervous.

Last night, I'll admit, I was worried that having Craig stay at my place would have problems, I mean...I know I do think he's a good guy and he might actually change, but some part of me still sees him as a dangerous villain...a villain...who makes a cute face when he sleeps! Who happens to rub his eyes in a cute way, and someone who really appreciates my cooking, and....

No...Tweek...don't go that far. Do not go that far. Stay focus! Focus!

"So...what are we doing today?" Craig yawned.

I handed him a cup of coffee then began pouring my own cup, "today, we're going to be giving you a new identity, a hero name! Then, we're going to give you a costume that's more....suited for you," I said.

"I still don't think all of this is necessary," Craig sighed, taking a sip of his coffee, he made a face and spat some of the coffee out of his mouth, "bitter..." Craig coughed.

"Sorry!" I quickly grabbed the sugar and began mixing it in with his coffee, "I tend to like my coffee black."

"Huh...I'd figure you'd be more of the sweets type of guy," Craig said.

"Why would you say that?" I asked, as I began stirring his coffee.

"Well...because you're pretty sweet yourself," Craig said.

I stopped stirring before I looked up at him, he doesn't look like he realized what he said, so I just went back focusing on his coffee, trying to hide the blush on my cheeks.

"Honestly...I'm not that huge on sweets, I use to when I was a kid...but I'm pretty sure I destroyed my sweet tooth over the years," I smiled.

"Really now? So you really don't like anything sweet?" Craig asked.

"Well....I mean...I do like a few things. I do kinda like...cupcakes," I said.

"Well...considering how good of a cook you are, I bet you bake the best cupcakes around," Craig said, he takes his coffee and began sipping it, he sighed happily as he takes a few more sips.

I smiled before getting curious, "so uh...what kind of baked goods do you like?" I asked.

"Really? Baked goods?" Craig raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, it's better than asking how the weather is," I smiled.

"...Touche Wonder boy," Craig smirked, "I guess I like croissants, I remember my mom always buying me some whenever I had a bad day from school," Craig said.

"....She sounds like a wonderful woman," I said.

".....Yeah...she was," Craig looked away, taking small sips of his coffee.

I looked at him, seeing the sadness in his eyes. I felt bad for him, really I do, and I couldn't help but wonder what his childhood was like, who his family were, and everything that led up to who he is now.

"Come on...let's get to work," I smiled.

"....Yeah...okay," Craig nodded.

Once we finished breakfast, we left my apartment and headed to H.Q. Today, we're going to make Craig a real hero.

"Alright, let's get to it," I grinned.


	5. A Hero's Identity

The room was tense the moment Craig and I stepped inside of H.Q. Everyone was staring at us, specifically Craig, and I couldn’t help but worry of what might happen. As everyone here seemed to be having a staring contest where Craig is going against everyone else, I decided to step in and clear the tension away.

“So uh...as you all know, Craig here is our newest recruit, and today, we’re going to assign him his new uniform and secret identity,” I smiled, “so I do hope everyone here will welcome our latest team member!”

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this,” Wendy said.

“I know, I mean...he literally destroyed half the town yesterday,” Stan said.

“Actually, Chaos destroyed the town, I just helped him with firearm and where exactly to point them,” Craig said.

“Exactly, it’s not like he directly destroyed the town,” I laughed nervously.

“Dude, he just admitted that he helped Chaos destroy the town indirectly,” Kyle said.

“Ha ha ha...m-moving on!” I was sweating bullets at this point. “Look everyone, I know this is...weird...and we don’t normally do this kind of stuff, but isn’t being a superhero giving people a chance? Even Batman gives some of his enemies a chance to redeem themselves,” I said.

“Yeah, until they all decide to go back to being bad guys in the next issue,” Cartman said.

“That’s not the point,” I pinched the bridge of my nose, “what I’m saying is...we should give Craig a chance. I mean, how would you feel if your childhood was made up of bullying, abuse, and feeling powerless? Losing your family from a fire, and just...feeling alone in the world? I bet you all would be in Craig’s shoe if any of that happened to you,” I said.

“.....Uh...sure?” Stan said.

“Well...I guess you have a point there, Tweek,” Wendy said, “if given the chance, we should try to help someone see the light of good, that’s what we’re supposed to do as heroes.”

“Might as well try, besides, Craig here seems cool,” Clyde said.

“Dude, are you just saying to get on his good side?” Token asked.

“No...I just think that maybe...if this whole rehabilitation thing doesn’t work...he’ll at least hurt me for last,” Clyde said.

“Guys, come on. Work with me here,” I sighed. I looked at Craig, who has been silent for awhile now, barely saying anything. He simply looked down, looking quite bored. “Hey, I’m sorry if this is making you uncomfortable.”

“Hm? Oh don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll get used to having me around, besides, they’ll have to listen to you, you’re amazing,” Craig said.

I smiled, “thanks.” I turned away, feeling my heart skip a beat. Oh god, you have to focus Tweek, for the sake of your team!

“Alright, I got her,” I hear Kenny coming in with the only other person that knows who we really are.

“Hey Bebe,” Wendy said cheerfully.

“Hey girl!” 

“Uh, who’s she?” Craig asked, looking at her in confusion.

“Bebe Stevens. Nickname, the Fashionista. Bebe has been the team’s main stylist and costume designer. The fabrics she used are very great for when we’re out there in battle, and she always made sure each of our costumes fit our personal taste and powers. Though Bebe doesn’t really fight along with us, she is the best at clothes and fixing our outfits,” I explained.

“Oh Tweek, you flatter me,” Bebe giggled, “now...let’s just see who I’m working with today,” Bebe walked over to Craig, eyed him up and down, “hm...not very impressive…”

“What?” Craig frowned.

“Just watch and listen,” I said.

“Let’s see...let’s see...mmm...not much around the ass area, but I’ve seen worse...you have nice cheekbones, so that’s a plus,” Bebe grabbed Craig’s face, who automatically pulled away, glaring at her, “oh...such nice eyes you have, perfect for the bad boy brand, no wonder you were a villain before this,” Bebe said.

“Is there anything you can make him, Bebe?” I asked.

“Well...judging from how he already looks, I’d say he’s the type that doesn’t like over the top outfits, would rather wear something nice and simple, but of course, we can’t have it too dull, unless we want his real identity to be revealed to the public just like that, so...I’d say...a nice dark blue hoodie with a cool design on it, a domino mask would go well with his eyes and mysterious appearance, and...a pair of gloves that would go really well with these bracelets...of course...I’m gonna need to change the color of these things, whoever made them has no fashion sense,” Bebe said.

“I hear that,” Craig chuckled as he looked at Kenny. Kenny just stood there, frowning.

“Okay! I think I got it! A nice hoodie, some tights, a pair of gloves, black boots, and a mask! It will totally fit your style, Mr. Tucker.”

“Thank you, Bebe,” I said.

“No probs! I’ll get to work and have it done today, so I need my concentration people, so do not disturb me while I’m working,” Bebe said.

“See? Bebe is great at this, though most of our designs were made by us, Bebe can adjust them and make them way better, especially with the special fabrics she uses,” I said to Craig.

“....Hey, Ms. Stevens?”

“Call me Bebe,” Bebe smiled.

“Right...um...do you think….do you think you could fix this?” I noticed Craig taking out a slightly torn hat from his pocket, it looked old and worn down. It also appeared to be fit for a small child’s head than a full adult.

“You want me to fix...this?” Bebe took the hat, holding it by the string and eyeing it with disgust. “I’m a high profile fashionista, not a seamstress, hon.”

“I know...but...it’s really important to me. I had it since I was a kid, and it’s the only thing that reminds me of my family since it was my mom who gave it to me. I know it’s worn down, and coming apart, but could you at least...save it? I don’t...want to lose it,” Craig said.

“...Craig…” I felt bad for him. All I wanted to do was comfort him.

“Oh...sweetheart...of course! I’ll try my best to make this new new again! Don’t you worry,” Bebe said, it looked like she was about to cry. “Tweek, you better take good care of this poor baby!”

“Uh...I’m not a baby,” Craig said, looking uncomfortable as Bebe hugged his arm, and looked ready to cry.

“Ha ha, don’t worry Bebe, I’ll keep a good eye on him, just make sure his outfit is ready and does the job at hiding his identity,” I said.

“Of course!” Bebe smiled, “well everyone, I’ll be in my work station, and I hope you all kept it how I wanted it to be, otherwise, you’ll be hearing from me about personal space and not touching people’s stuff,” Bebe said.

“Don’t worry, Bebe. We’ve kept your station clean and as you wanted, no one has even stepped foot in that room aside from you and me,” Kenny said.

“Good. I’ll be off then,” Bebe proceeded to leave

Once Bebe was gone, Kenny turned towards all of us, getting ready to tell us what we have to do.

“Alright people, now that Bebe is here and you all know Craig by now, it’s time to get to work. Stan, Kyle, Wendy, you three head to the south part of town and do some patrolling.”

“Got it,” Wendy said.

“Clyde, Jimmy, Scott, you three need to go downtown and make sure no scumbag is planning on robbing any of the businesses over there.”

“W-will d-do,” Jimmy said.

“Token, you’re with me and Timmy on searching for Chaos, we’re gonna need your tech skills here,” Kenny said.

“No problem,” Token said.

“Hey! What about me?” Cartman exclaimed.

“Cartman...you just do whatever you want to do, as long as it’s legal and doesn’t cause trouble,” Kenny said.

“Hmph,” Cartman scowled, crossing his arms.

“And Tweek, I guess you’ll be working with Craig all day,” Kenny said.

“Yeah, I’ll be training Craig and make sure he has his secret identity,” I said.

“Good...and make sure he doesn’t take off those bracelets,” Kenny said.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, I’ve actually grown attached to these ugly things,” Craig said.

“Craig,” I nudged him in the side, “quiet.”

“Keep an eye on him, Tweek. I still don’t trust him,” Kenny said.

“You don’t have to worry one bit, Kenny. Everything will be alright,” I said.

“Alright, I’m trusting you,” Kenny sighed. He left with Token and Timmy, while the others went ahead and left themselves, leaving me and Craig alone in the room.

“So...Wonder boy, what should we do today?” Craig asked, looking at me with a small smile on his face.

I smiled and stood up straight, “well...I guess the first thing we need to do is see if you can control your powers, while having those bracelets on.”

“Ugh, that’s gonna be fun,” Craig sighed.

“Don’t worry, once we get you working, you’ll be just as strong as the rest of us. You’ll soon be a hero in no time,” I smiled.

“Can’t wait,” Craig smiled.

I smiled back to him and began leading Craig to the training room. It might take a lot of work, but it’ll all be worth it.

“Alright, let’s get to work.”

* * *

“One, two, one, two, one, two, one….hey come on now, pick up the speed,” Tweek said.

“Nngg...this would be a lot easier if...nngg...you weren’t sitting on top of me,” I groaned as I tried to push myself up with this fucking asshole sitting on my back. Who starts push-ups like this anyways?

“I know this seems a bit sudden to have you pushing yourself and myself up at the same time, but as Mysterion said, it’s better to go far instead taking shortcuts to everything.”

“I’m pretty sure...nngg..there’s a reason why...you have to take work outs...slow though….I think my back is gonna give in,” I grunted as the sweat began falling down my face and into my eyes.

“Well that’s how I and everyone else here trains, well...except for Cartman, but he’s Cartman, so…” Tweek shrugged.

“It might work for you, but not me!” I turned over, forcing Tweek to fall off of me, I then got up and tried to feel my arms, seeing if I can move them.

“Hey, that wasn’t very nice,” Tweek frowned as he got up from the ground and stood up, “I know this is hard, but you gotta train like a hero, and this is the only way.”

“Oh yeah, I’m definitely going to fight bad guys by doing push-ups,” I sighed.

“It’s not all about strength, Craig. We also gotta think and be fast on our feet. Strength is part of it, but if we rely on it too much, we might as well destroy our bodies now,” Tweek said.

“Ugh, can we just do something else then? I don’t think doing fifty push-ups is gonna work for me here,” I said.

“Well actually, I was gonna have you do a hundred since you kept slowing down, but alright, I guess we can try something else,” Tweek said.

I just glared at him while he had his back turned. For someone who looks like a lost puppy, he sure acts like an ass.

“Okay...how about we do...some pilates crunches? Build up your abs a bit?”

“No thanks,” I said.

“Jumping jacks?”

“I’m not jumping.”

“Mountain climb?”

“Nope.”

“...Burpees?”

“Seriously?”

“Alright alright, what do you want to do then?” Tweek sighed, crossing his arms.

I looked around, wondering what I could do that is to my liking. I noticed a punching bag in the corner and I walked over.

“How about this? I am more of a puncher after all,” I said.

“Hm...I guess we can try doing that, okay, let me just set it up and make sure you have enough room,” Tweek said as he walked over and grabbed the punching bag, pulling it from the corner and into a more open space. “Alright, let’s see what you god.”

I nodded and stepped in front of the punching bag, ready to punch something after a long and stressful day of dealing with those idiots, and him. I swung my arm, punching as hard as I could, but what I didn’t take into account was the fact that the bracelets took most of my powered strength, so when I did punch, it barely made a dent like it should have done.

“The fuck?” I punched again, but the same thing happened. I suddenly had flashbacks to when I was a kid and didn’t have my powers. “You have got to be kidding me,” I said.

“Sorry Craig, but with those bracelets on, you can’t use your full strength, you gotta make do with what you have now,” Tweek said.

“Most of my strength came from my powers! How am I supposed to fight when I have these fucking things on!?” I exclaimed.

“Like I said, we have to work on your skills while your powers are at a lower percentage. You need to control your energy within,” Tweek said.

“This is such bullshit,” I cursed as I glared at the damn bracelets. “Let me just take these damn things on and I can-”

“Wait, no!”

As I attempted to rip the damn bracelets off, I suddenly felt a bolt of shock going through my body, it wasn’t too strong, but it did hurt like hell.

“Ow! The fuck?”

“Remember, if you try to take them off or anything, you’ll be shock,” Tweek sighed.

“Isn’t this immoral?” I asked.

“Well...maybe for dogs? I’m pretty sure there are people out there that are into this kind of stuff,” Tweek chuckled a bit.

“Do I look like I’m into getting shock?” I exclaimed, getting more and more pissed.

“I’m...I’m sorry,” Tweek said, taking a step back, “I was just trying to help,” Tweek sighed.

“Some help,” I grumbled. I was so pissed that I feel powerless again, I never wanted to feel like that again, not after everything I worked so hard to do. God, I should have just killed this bastard that night, then I wouldn’t have to do any of this shit! God damn it!

“Oh boys, look what I got!” Oh no, not her.

“Bebe! You finished the costume already?” Tweek smiled as we both looked towards the door.

“Yep, it was a very simple design, something I don’t normally do, but I manage to make it look amazing!” Blondie pulls up my costume, and I’ll admit, it does look nicer than my currently blue hoodie.

“Nice, I like the black stripes by the sleeves and bottom here,” Tweek noted.

“Thanks, I just thought having a simple blue was totally not a Bebe thing, so I added a few stripes at the bottom here. Stripes look so good with anything,” Bebe giggled, “and here are the tights, black of course, and very slimming.”

“Do I really need to wear the tights?” I asked, “can’t I just wear pants or something?”

“Of course not! That would be offensive to my work,” Bebe huffed, “besides, these will really add more volume to that flat ass of yours.”

I blushed, “will you please stop talking about my ass?” I said, now I’m feeling self-conscious.

“My apologies,” Bebe giggled, “now we also have the boots, the gloves, and of course...your hat,” Bebe said as he held up my hat.

“....” I was speechless as I stared at my hat, it looked like how it was before, except the color changed a bit, the flaps were a lot longer, and the size has changed. It may look different, but it was still my hat, the hat that mom gave me. “I….I don’t know what to say,” I said as I take the hat from her, “...thank you.” I felt a twinge in my chest, and I wasn’t sure what it was, but seeing my hat, brand new, well...I felt like mom was right there with me.

“Of course, I also made sure to use a strong material, so that way if you ever get hurt out there, the hat will stay in contact for much longer than a normal hat,” Bebe smiled.

“That was very nice of you, Bebe, thank you,” Tweek said.

“Yes, aren’t I a fashion genius?” Bebe smirked, she then looked at my bracelts, “now then...about those.”

“Bebe, I can’t take them off, they stay where they are,” Tweek said.

“Yes, but the color! It won’t match with the costume! You have to let me change it!”

“I’m sorry Bebe, but Kenny said so.”

“Oh come on, if I have to look at those with my outfits all the time, I’m never making you and your team costumes ever again,” Beb said.

“What!? But we need you! You’re the only one that has these special materials!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Then let me at least change the colors on these bracelets, it’ll only be for a few seconds,” Bebe said.

“Bebe…”

“Oh come on, just let her take them for a few seconds, I promise I won’t do anything bad,” I said. I just wanted to get rid of these damn heavy things off my wrists already.

“See? Even Craig agrees that these things are a fashion nightmare! Come on, please?”

“Yeah Tweek, please?” I said.

We both gave him our best puppy dog eyes. Tweek squirmed as he looked between me and Bebe, he let out a sigh in defeat.

“Oh okay, fine. Let me unlock them and we don’t talk about this with Kenny,” Tweek said.

“We promise,” Bebe said.

“Yep,” I said.

“Okay, I’ll be back, you two stay here,” Tweek sighed as he left to fetch the key. Sucker.

“Well, now that he’s gone, why don’t we start working on that hero name of yours. Got any ideas?”

“Can’t I just say my normal name?”

“Of course not! There’s a reason why heroes have secret identities, your family and loved ones will be the main targets of any enemy that knows who you really are!”

“Tch, I don’t have a family anymore, remember? I especially don’t have a loved one,” I sighed.

“Really? I just assumed you and Tweek were, especially with how sweet you were treating Tweek, and how he looks at you with those lovestruck eyes,” Bebe sighed, as if she was imagining a weird fantasy.

“Please, he’s not my type, I’m only being nice because...he’s my partner, and he’s the only one that believes that I can be a hero,” I said. Of course, I couldn’t tell her why I was really being nice, but I’m not lying about him not being my type.

“Oh really? That’s too bad, you two look so cute together,” Bebe said.

“Oh barf,” I groaned.

“And not only that, but I feel like you two have a lot in common,” Bebe smiled.

“How is he like me in anyways? He’s way too chipper for his own good,” I said.

“Well...maybe it’s that you both are outcasts,” Bebe said.

“....What?”

“Well I’ve read your file, Craig, when I was making your costume. I need to get a better understanding of you. I know how you’ve been bullied, or how you were sent to that special detention class where the bullying got worse. All because you didn’t have powers like your classmates, that and your sour attitude,” Bebe said.

“Gee, thanks for reading about my personal life,” I scowled.

“Whatever, you’re the one who spilled your heart out to the cops when they arrested you,” Bebe smiled, “but you know...you must have been really scared being all alone in a school for superpowered kids, I bet you felt like you didn’t belong all the time, huh?”

“.....” I didn’t say a word, I just let her continue.

“But you know...Tweek also feels like an outcast too,” Bebe smiled, “he’s always working hard to be the best hero in the city, just like the others, but no matter how hard he tries, or how many fights he succeeded in, no one seems to care nor pay attention to him, they always look at the others, giving them the spotlight. Tweek, he’s always in the shadows, at least..that’s how I see it whenever I watch the team on TV.”

“....I...I didn’t know he felt that way,” I said.

“Tweek is a good kid, and he does mean well, but sometimes, he needs to be a bit more confident with himself, and try a bit harder if he wants to get that recognition, otherwise...he might as well stay hidden in someone else’s shadow,” Bebe said.

“.....”

“So please...Craig...help him out a bit here. He really thinks you can be a good guy, and though I can’t see it, I would like to be proven wrong here. So please...prove to everyone that Tweek is right about you, otherwise...I’ll kick your ass if you break that boy’s heart,” Bebe said.

“....” I looked down, feeling a sharp feeling in my heart, “don’t worry...I’ll prove to you guys how serious I am in being a hero,” I said.

Bebe smiled, “good, I’m counting on you and Tweek.”

“Alright, I got the key, it was hard to find it since the lab is so messy, but I managed to get it,” Tweek said as came back with a key in his hand, “now Bebe, please...return the bracelets once you’re done modifying it,” Tweek said.

“No worries, I’ll be quick,” Bebe smiled.

“Okay,” Tweek sighed, he took my hands and began to take the bracelets off. Once they were off, Tweek takes the bracelets and hand them to Bebe. “Now be careful with those.”

“I will, brb!” Bebe then left with the bracelets.

“Oh god…” Tweek said.

“Nervous now that they aren’t on me?” I asked.

“I am nervous, but not because of that. I know those things are very sensitive, and I just hope Bebe doesn’t get shocked in the process,” Tweek said.

“And yet, you allowed that fucker to have me wear them,” I said.

“I know, I honestly didn’t want you to wear them since I know you aren’t going to do anything, but he’s just being a bit...paranoid...ha ha..”

“...God, you trust me way too much,” I sighed.

“Well...why shouldn’t I?” Tweek asked.

“What?”

Tweek turned to face me, he smiled, “we’re partners now, so we got to trust each from now on. Deep down, I know you’re a good guy, and I know you won’t use your powers without permission. I believe in you,” Tweek said.

“.....” I looked away, my stomach feels weird. “Whatever…” I said, “....let’s uh...let’s try the punching bag thing again.”

“Are you sure? I mean...not that I don’t trust you, but...without your bracelets…”

“Don’t worry, I won’t use my full powers, I’ll hold myself back a bit. Like you said, I gotta work on controlling my powers, right?” I smiled.

Tweek looked at me before smiling himself, “yeah. Okay, let’s see what you got.” Tweek stepped behind the punching bag, holding it and waiting for me to swing. “Okay, ready when you are.”

I took a deep breath, feeling the energy going through my arm, just begging to go full force and create a hole into this punching bag, and possibly the Wonder Geek here, but as I raised my hand, I remembered what Bebe said.

_ “Well...maybe it’s that you both are outcasts.” _

“....” I sighed and only used maybe five percent of my powers, the same amount I’m only able to do if those bracelets were still on me. I punched the bag as hard as I could at that level, watching as Tweek took a step back, but it wasn’t enough to cause any damage.

After my punch, Tweek looked up at me and smiled, “nice going, Craig. See? You can control your powers here. I’m so proud of you,” Tweek grinned.

“....” I looked away, “thanks.”

“No problem,” Tweek said, “by the way, figured out what you want to be called? Oh and remember, your name can’t have your name, trust me, I tried to once when I was being really uncreative, and it took me awhile to find my perfect hero name.”

“....” I haven’t really thought of a name at all, just figured one of these assholes would come up with one for me, but as I stared at my new costume that Bebe left on a chair, as well as my beloved hat, I may have one idea.

I walked over to the chair, picked up my hat before putting it on, smiling to myself at having my hat back after all these years.

“Call me...Super Punch.”

“...Ha ha...Super Punch?” Tweek chuckled.

“Hey, it was all I could come up with, don’t laugh,” I blushed in embarrassment.

Tweek smiled before walking over, he surprised me by adjusting my hat a bit, letting my bangs come out just a tiny bit.

“I like it...it suits you,” Tweek said.

“....Hmph...whatever,” I said. I tried my best to not blush in front of him.


	6. Field Day

Growing up, I’ve never been the type to have crushes. Sure, there were a couple of guys and a few girls that I liked, but they weren’t that serious, and I eventually got over them pretty fast.

However, when I’m with Craig, I can’t get him out of my mind…

“Nice going, you’re doing so well with controlling your powers, Craig,” I smiled.

“Yeah, but it’s such a pain in the ass. Do you heroes always have to do this?” Craig asked.

“Usually, especially since we don’t want to kill anyone,” I said.

“Would make things a lot easier though, especially if you don’t want to see those villains again,” Craig said.

“Easy there, Craig. If we resorted to killing all the bad guys we see, you’d be dead instead of being here, remember?”

“Good point,” Craig sighed as clenched his fist, getting ready to hit the punching bag again.

I looked at him, specifically at his wrist. Even though Bebe has already finished with redecorating Craig’s bracelets a week ago, I started to allow Craig to take them off during our training sessions, mostly to see how well Craig can hold back his powers on his own. It was Craig’s idea really...but...I couldn’t help but feel concerned.

“What?” Craig asked, he must have noticed the worry on my face.

“It’s just….it was really hard explaining to Kenny about how we changed the color of your bracelets a week ago...and I’m not sure having you taking them off again is a good idea,” I said.

“Don’t worry, he believed in your lie about how Bebe basically repainted the bracelets while I was still wearing them, so he doesn’t know we took them off, and he won’t know that we took them off again. Besides, don’t you want to see how well I’ve improved?”

I smiled, “I do...I just...I feel a bit uneasy for lying to Kenny. He’s my best friend after all, and it’s like I’m keeping something important from him,” I said.

“Trust me, Tweek, he’ll never know. It’s our little secret, right?” Craig smiled.

I blushed whenever he smiled, and the warm feeling in my stomach is back. God, why does Craig have to be so cute? Why does he always make me feel this way? And why is it that I listen to him and what he wants? God...this crush of mine is starting to get harder and harder to ignore.

“Well...alright,” I said, “b-but we’re not doing this all the time, okay? I really can’t risk anything with Kenny here. If he finds out about this, he will take me off in looking after you, and you’ll be assigned with a new partner, and I really don’t think you want to be with someone else, especially with someone like Cartman,” I said.

“Ugh, if I get stuck with that fat tub of lard, I’d shoot myself,” Craig sighed.

I chuckled, “it’s getting late, we better clean up and head home now,” I said.

“Alright,” Craig sighed as he picked up his towel from the chair and began wiping the sweat from his face and neck. He then picked up the bracelets and sighed as he puts them on.

“At least they aren’t hideous looking now, right?” I said.

“I guess, but they’re still a pain to wear,” Craig sighed.

“Yeah, but imagine how cool looking you’ll be with your new outfit. The bracelets really add to your look,” I said.

“Of course you’d say that,” Craig sighed as he began putting the punching bag away.

I bit my lip, getting a bit anxious. God, I wish it was easy to read Craig’s facial expressions, I just wish I knew what he was thinking.

“So uh...hey...I’m thinking of going to the market to get some groceries for dinner, and I was thinking we’d have...spaghetti and meatballs tonight?”

“Sure, that sounds good,” Craig said.

“Did you uh...did you want anything specific?”

“Uh….not really. I’m fine with whatever,” Craig said.

“You sure? I wouldn’t mind making whatever you want,” I said.

“Tweek, I’m good with whatever you make. No need to make a big deal about this. All your cooking is good,” Craig said.

I blushed and looked down, “thanks...but it would be nice to make something you like, y-you know?”

“I really don’t like anything in particular, whatever you make will be good enough,” Craig said.

I noticed how annoyed he was getting, I can see it from his expression. I just let it go, not wanting to upset him anymore.

“Alright...then I guess we’re having spaghetti and meatballs tonight. It might take me a bit to prep, so I hope you don’t mind waiting a bit,” I said.

“It’s fine,” Craig said, “I’m gonna go and shower.”

“Alright, I’ll be cleaning up here then, s-see you,” I smiled.

Craig nodded and proceeded to leave. Once he was gone, I let out a sigh, wishing I didn’t make that awkward. I just wanted to die in embarrassment right then and there. God, why is it so hard to read him?

I sighed as I continued to sweep the floor and clean up the mess we made during training. As I was cleaning, I couldn’t help but think about Craig, how well he was getting at controlling his powers, the smile he would show when he improved, and the way he made my heart beat so fast.

I felt my cheeks getting warm as I thought of Craig, I thought of his eyes, his hair, his cheekbones, and his lips. I couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to kiss him. Would his lips be rough or soft? Would we kiss more gently or more rough? Would it feel intense...or would I feel safe? All these thoughts filled my head, making it harder and harder for me to stay professional.

I have to keep reminding myself that I’m a superhero, and he’s a hero in the works. I can’t let my feelings get in the way, that would ruin everything, our hard work, our teamwork, and it might even ruin our friendship.

I gripped the broomstick tightly, hating myself for having these feelings for my partner, but I couldn’t help it, the day I met him, even when I saw what he did to the town, I couldn’t help but fall for him. This feeling of mind, it’s not just a crush anymore, and I know it.

I sighed and just kept cleaning everything up, trying my best to ignore these warm feelings in my heart.

I just wish I knew how Craig felt about me.

* * *

Yesterday was...weird. I have no idea what Tweek was trying to do last night, but Jesus, it was so awkward when we went home together and during dinner. I only felt somewhat relieved when it was time for us to head to bed.

I don’t understand this lovesick puppy sometimes. I get he has a thing for me, but he’s trying way too hard to impress me.

Though it’s the next day, it’s still pretty awkward between us, and it’s just getting really annoying.

“Alright everyone, as you all know, we still haven’t found Chaos quite yet,” Kenny said in his usually edgelord tone of his. God, does this guy ever lighten up?

“Well I bet we’d already found him if a certain partner of Chaos would just admit where his whereabouts are,” I seriously wish I could beat the shit out of that raccoon looking fat lard.

“Cartman, Craig has already told us he doesn’t know where Chaos is. The guy got shot by his partner, remember?” Tweek sighed, “and I bet Chaos wouldn’t even have told Craig his whereabouts to begin with.”

“Yeah, and I told you that I only knew the guy for like one day,” I sighed.

“Still...if there’s any info you do have on Chaos, it could help us.”

“Oh great idea, and while we’re at it, why not stick one of your tools up your ass?” I said.

“Fuck you, dude!”

“Enough!” Kenny shouted, “not another word from anyone. We already know that Craig has no idea where Chaos is, meaning he’s pretty much useless in helping us track him down, and since he’s technically one of us, I don’t want to hear any of you assholes arguing anymore about it, we’d just be wasting time and energy, something we should be using to actually find Chaos.”

“But how are we supposed to find him? You know it was already hard to find him the last time he was out.”

“Wendy’s right, what are we supposed to do? Wait around and hope Chaos will show himself again like last time? We’d just be sitting ducks at this point,” Stan said.

“Look, as much as I want to capture Chaos as much as everyone else here, without a lead, we got nothing. Since we got nothing to go on at the moment, I thought we’d have a little break from searching for Chaos since I can see that the moral here is dangerously low, so as a way to raise moral, I decided we’d all go out to the city and have a field day,” Kenny said.

“Yes! Field day! Everyone is gonna see how great the mosquito can be!”

“Um...maybe phrase that a bit differently, Clyde. I’m pretty sure no one's gonna agree with you,” Token said.

“Oh man, do we have to do field day? It’s so boring,” Cartman groaned.

“Cartman, the point of field day is to show the citizens that we’re not just crime fighting heroes, but also heroes that serve the community.”

“Of course you’d say that, you fucking Jew.”

“Fuck you, fat ass!”

I stood there, hearing everyone muttering about this field day thing. I leaned towards Tweek to get some answers, “what’s field day?” I asked.

“It’s a small event that we usually do every now and then. Doctor Timothy was the one who created it for us. He believed that we shouldn’t be seen as just heroes that fight crime, he also thinks we’d gain more respect and be equals with the citizens if we also help out with the community. You know, like picking up trash, helping cats get down from a tree, or even helping an old lady cross the street.”

“Doesn’t that seem like a waste of your abilities though?” I asked.

“Well uh...I guess, but it’s always nice to help out those in need, no matter how small,” Tweek smiled.

“Okay...but this seems stupid,” I sighed.

Suddenly, it became quiet after I said that. Everyone turned towards me, and I can feel the anger from them.

“Of course the villain would think helping out people is stupid…”

“You think it’s a good idea to let him come with us?”

“Shouldn’t we just leave him here? It’s not like he’s a real hero or anything…”

“You all know I can hear you, right?” I frowned.

“Look Tucker, since you’re going to be one of us now, you have to work with us and help the community. There is no backing out of this, especially if we are to trust you,” Kenny said.

“I’ve already been here for a week and working my ass off, what more do you people want from me?” I sighed.

“What we want is to know we can trust you completely, and that you won’t try anything to harm us or anyone else,” Kenny said.

“Tch….whatever,” I crossed my arms, glaring at all of them.

“Alright everyone, now that we know what we have to do, get out there and help the community. I’ll join you soon, but I still need to make sure I’m not missing anything on the Chaos case,” Kenny said.

Everyone began to leave, and I can still feel their eyes on me. I sighed, wondering why this is so difficult. It was easy convincing Tweek to trust me, but these morons are more stubborn than I thought. God, this is starting to become difficult.

“Hey...don’t take it to heart...everyone is still having issues with trusting you and everything, that’s all,” Tweek smiled.

“It’s already been a week, and no one seems to really trust me with anything. Just the other day, I offered to help the Kite with carrying something, and he just insisted that he does it himself.”

“Kyle is just...very prideful, that doesn’t mean anything.”

“I tried eating lunch with Clyde and Scott, and both of them immediately left, they weren’t even finished with their lunch,” I said.

“....Okay, I see your point,” Tweek sighed, “but trust is a very important thing for a team, and it takes time for everyone to trust each other. Hell, I remember when we recruited Cartman, it took us almost a year to trust him, and we still don’t trust him with a lot of things, such as leaving him alone in weaponry room, but if you keep working hard, everyone will see you’re not as bad as they think! They’ll soon start seeing you like how I see you,” Tweek smiled.

“Like what?” I asked.

“....” Tweek looked down, blushing. I noticed him getting nervous as he began muttering his answer, “I see you as...as a good guy...and a good friend.” His cheeks were really red.

I sighed, looking at him. It was starting to get sad, but might as well play along. I put on a smile and patted Tweek on his shoulder.

“Thanks. I knew I could count on you in believing in me,” I said. Tweek’s face went even redder as he quickly turned. I can almost see the steam coming off of his face.

“U-uh...yeah! Of course! Ha ha...um...w-we better get going, see you out there, partner,” Tweek said as he quickly walked off.

Once he was gone, I dropped the smile, letting out a tired sigh. Looks like getting these assholes to trust me is gonna be harder than I thought. Might as well see if I can change that by doing this field day bullshit, but I swear, if I have to help a lady cross the street, I’m gonna punch an entire building down.

* * *

“Here kitty kitty kitty, come down kitty kitty kitty,” I said as I looked up, holding my arms up and hoped the cat would climbed down. As I was urging the cat to come down, I see Craig coming back from his job of helping a couple of old ladies cross the street, he looked pissed and annoyed, but I couldn’t help but smile when I see the small pile of hard candies he has in his hands. “Hey, how was helping the ladies go?”

“I hated it,” Craig said.

“Oh come on, those ladies seemed nice,” I said.

“Oh they were, but god, whenever I try to walk away after delivering one lady across the street, another one will just grab my arm and basically force me to walk with them. I think I helped about ten old ladies today,” Craig said as he stared at the candies before stuffing them in his pocket.

“You still took the candies though,” I pointed out.

Craig blushed, “well I wasn’t going to refuse an old lady’s candy, that would be rude, and my grandma taught me to never be rude, especially when candy is being offered. I just wished it weren’t these hard candies.”

I chuckled and turned my attention back towards the cat, “come on kitty, get down here. Your owner probably misses you,” I said.

“You still haven’t gotten the cat down?”

“I don’t know why it won’t just come down. I’ve tried everything, talking to it, offering it food, using a low voice. This cat is being stubborn,” I pouted.

Craig sighed as he stared at me, “have you tried just...flying up there and just grabbing it?”

“I don’t want to hurt it...and I also don’t want it to scratch me,” I said.

“You’re a wuss,” Craig said.

I frowned, “well, let's see you getting that cat down,” I said.

“Alright,” Craig shrugged as he walked over towards the tree.

“And no hurting it!” I said.

“I would never,” Craig smiled as he turned towards the tree. At first, I thought he was gonna climb it, but to my surprise and horror, he lifted his leg and kicked the tree as hard as he could. The tree began shaking violently, and the cat quickly jumped out of the tree. I had to run over and catch it. “There you go, the cat is down.”

“You could have hurt it!” I exclaimed.

“I’m pretty sure cats always land on their feet, and even if it didn’t, it has nine lives,” Craig said.

“That’s a myth you know,” I sighed as I put the cat down and watched it run back home.

“Whatever, now can we go somewhere else? If I stay here any longer, I’m sure another old lady is gonna pop out of nowhere and forces me to walk her across the street,” Craig sighed.

I sighed and began walking with him, “you seemed pissy,” I noted.

“Well it’s proven to be a lot harder to get your super friends to trust me,” Craig said.

“I told you, it takes time. You’re new, and you were a villain before this, so of course they’re not gonna trust you right away,” I said.

“Can I even be classified as a villain? The only things I actually did that were remotely bad was burned down a school with students and faculty inside, and then help Chaos with the robot,” Craig said.

“Don’t forget the rehabilitation center you were kept in. You destroyed that place and killed all the staff there, remember?”

“Oh yeah...almost forgot about that…” Craig said.

I sighed, feeling a bit uneasy about mentioning Craig’s past crimes, but I tried my best to focus on the present and future, not the past.

“Look, if you want to get these guys to trust you….maybe...try a different tactic?” I suggest.

“Like what?” Craig asked.

“Maybe...if you held each and everyone of them personally with something, then one by one, they’ll start trusting you,” I said.

“I don’t know...I’m not the best at helping people,” Craig said.

“Well if you want everyone to trust you, it’s worth a shot, right?”

Craig sighed, before looking at me, “alright….might as well. I just hope this will work.”

“Trust me, I’m sure that once everyone sees how helpful you are, they’ll realize you’re not as bad as they think.”

Craig nodded and we both began looking for the others and see if they need any help….well...right after Craig helps an old lady that suddenly walked out from the corner, and asked Craig to help her cross the street. I can see the life draining from Craig’s face.

We eventually found Wendy needing help with watering a nice looking couple’s flowerbed, I ushered Craig to help her out.

“Hey Wendy, need help?” I asked.

“Oh that would be great. There are so many flowers here and I can use all the help I need,” Wendy smiled.

“Well, Craig here is great at watering flowers,” I said.

“I am?”

I nudged Craig’s arm, “yes, you are. Why don’t you find a way to help Wendy here,” I said.

“Oh...but Tweek...aren’t you the elemental one though?” Wendy asked.

“She does have a point,” Craig said.

“Just water the damn flowers,” I sighed.

“Alright, I’ll try to find some water for them,” Craig said. Craig then walked off to find water.

“Now wasn’t that nice of Craig to do?” I smiled.

“I know what you’re doing, Tweek. It’s sweet you want to help Craig out and everything, but I’m not sure if I can trust him, especially when he helped Chaos nearly destroyed half the city,” Wendy said.

“I know, but he’s trying, Wendy. Can’t you see that? Besides, are you also the type to always give people a second chance at being good and showing their potential?”

“....Well…” Wendy thought about it before sighing, “okay...I see your point. Maybe I am being too harsh on Craig. I guess I can try trusting him a little here.”

“Thanks you, Wendy. I promise, Craig will be the best hero in our team!” I smiled.

“Hey guys, I figured out another way we can water these flowers faster,” Craig called out.

When we both turned our heads, we see Craig standing next to a fire hydrant. Both of our eyes widened as we try to stop him from doing what we knew he was planning to do.

“No!” We called out.

Too late. Craig used his fist to hit the fire hydrant, and water quickly came out of the hydrant at full force, spraying everywhere and destroying the flowers. Craig realizing his mistake, he tried his best to stop the water, but only got pushed back when he stepped in front of the stream.

I quickly ran over and used my powers to turn the water into ice, stopping the water immediately.

“You okay?” I asked Craig.

“....” Craig looked down and realized he was sitting on top of the flowerbed, crushing the flowers, “...oops.”

“....” Wendy stared at the destroyed flowers, her eyes twitching and her mouth gaped.

“We can...we can fix this, Wendy,” I offered.

“Just….go...please…”

“But…”

“Go...before I start getting pissed and ruin your social media lives, something I know none of us want to happen,” Wendy said.

“....We’re sorry,” I said. I quickly grabbed Craig’s arm and we quickly got out of there. Hopefully the couple are nice enough to not get too mad with Wendy.

Once we were out of there, I looked at Craig, held up my hands, and just stared at him, wondering how he thought using a fucking fire hydrant was a good idea.

“I wasn’t planning on having it spray that much, I just wanted to spray at the same level as a hose, you know?” Craig uttered.

“Then why couldn’t you just use a hose that there!?”

“....I thought using the fire hydrant would be...faster,” Craig said.

“Holy shit,” I pulled my hair, ready to scream.

“....I’m sorry,” Craig said.

“....” I sighed, knowing I can’t stay mad at him, “okay...look. We both can see that we fucked that up, so why don’t we try again with someone else, hm?”

“Tweek, I’m telling you, this isn’t going to work,” Craig said.

“You just have to try, and I’m sure everything will go well, just try to do things how they should be instead of doing this the faster way, because obviously, doing the faster way is not going to help either of us in getting everyone to trust you,” I said.

“Alright...I’ll try,” Craig said.

“Good, now...let’s see who else needs our help,” I said. The uneasy feeling I have in the back of my head was telling me that this was starting to become a terrible idea.

After walking around, helping the other guys with their work, I can clearly see why Craig isn’t great at helping other people. I don’t know how he does it, but whenever he tries his best to help, something always goes wrong.

When we helped Jimmy guide the ducks to the lake, Craig thought it would be faster to simply pick the little ducks up and put them in the lake, however, we learned that the ducklings were actually baby swans, and the swan parents were not happy to see their babies being touched by humans, so they began hissing and nearly attacking us.

When we helped Token with washing the windows, everything was going well, until a couple of kids thought it would be funny to scare us while we were up high. Craig got pissed and nearly smashed the window to grab the kids. Let’s just say, the mother was not pleased with us smashing her window and nearly scaring her kids, we were just lucky we managed to settle it without any lawsuits in our hands.

We did try to help Cartman as well, but when we realized it was Cartman, we just backed away and ignored him. We helped Kyle with the library, Craig nearly broke a guy’s arm when the guy kept speaking loudly about how the computers didn’t work. We tried helping Stan with helping kids cross the street, but Craig nearly gave the kids a heart attack when he said that if they didn’t cross the street quicker, he’d let the cars run them over. We tried helping Scott with feeding the squirrels. Well...that one wasn’t too bad, but Craig did overfed one squirrel and Scott wasn’t very pleased with that.

Jesus Christ, I knew Craig’s social skills were terrible, but I didn’t think they were this bad.

“I’m sorry,” Craig apologized when we decided to take a break.

“I don’t think it’s me you have to apologize, I’m pretty sure you have to apologize to all the people you upset today,” I sighed.

“I told you that I’m not great at helping,” Craig sighed as he leaned back on the bench we were sitting on, “maybe I’m not cut out to helping people, let alone save anyone.”

“Don’t say that, you saved me, remember?”

“Barely,” Craig said, “you do remember that I almost broke that asshole’s arm, right?”

“Yeah, but….still….” I sighed, “look...I know you’re not that great at handling situations, and it could be because you’ve been away from people for a long time while doctors were trying to rehabilitate you,” I said, “so it’s not entirely your fault...but...we should try to at least help you with your social skills before we even start thinking of helping people with small problems. From the looks of it, you’re kinda makings small problems into big ones today,” I said.

Craig sighed, “face it, Tweek. I’m not capable of this whole helping people out, not unless I’m helping them doing something bad...like how I helped Chaos. Maybe everyone not trusting me is a good call here,” Craig said.

“Don’t say that!” I exclaimed, I grabbed his hands, “you are a good guy, Craig! You’re not evil like Chaos or any other villain! I believe you can be good, and I know you can do something good in your life! Don’t let others tell you who you can and can’t be, it’s your decision, and your choice! So stop letting people tell you that you’ll be nothing but a villain, when I know you can be a good guy.”

“.....” Craig looked at me, he looked at our hands, “wow….I never had anyone believe in  me that much...aside from my parents.”

“Well...I guess we knew that you’re meant for something great, but if you keep letting people tell you otherwise, you’ll never reach your full potential, and I already know how that feels...having so many people thinking you’re not worth anyone’s time,” I sighed.

“.....Tweek...I-”

Suddenly, we were interrupted when the ground began to shake violently. I quickly grabbed Craig and held him tightly, not wanting him to fall over. When the shaking stopped, we both looked around, confused.

“Earthquake?” Craig asked.

“Doesn’t feel like one,” I muttered.

Suddenly, we hear something in the air, and when we looked up, we saw a huge rock coming our way, Craig quickly grabbed me and jumped out of the way, just as the rock crushes the bench we were sitting on.

“The fuck was that?” Craig exclaimed.

When I looked around, wondering what was going on, my eyes widened when I see a flying figure. I knew it wasn’t the guys since I don’t recognize the costume, and considering how he seemed to have a weapon in his hands, a gun to be exact, I knew he was a villain.

“Villain!” I exclaimed.

“Shit,” Craig cursed as he helped me stand up.

We watched as the villain starts flying around, using his gun to pick objects up and fling them everywhere. We can hear people screaming and running for their lives. It was chaos now, and if we don’t do something, a lot of people are gonna get hurt.

“Shit, we better meet up with the others. Come on!” I picked Craig up and began flying us towards where the others were. Craig clung onto me, as he tries his best to not look down.

“Do not drop me!” Craig exclaimed.

“I won’t. Since when were you afraid of heights?” I asked.

“I’m not, I just don’t like being carried while being in the air, thank you very much,” Craig exclaimed as he clung onto me and had his eyes closed. It was almost cute, but now is not the time for that.

We met up with the others and quickly gather together, while avoiding the flying debris coming our way.

“What do we do!?”

“First things first, we gotta take these people to safety. Captain Diabetes, Kite, and Tupperware, you’re with me in going after the villain, everyone else, keep everyone safe and out of harm’s way,” Kenny instructed.

“Got it, we’ll get right on it,” I said.

“Actually, you two stay out of the way and go somewhere safe, we’ll handle this,” Kenny said.

“W-what?” I looked at him, “but Kenny, you need us.”

“You, but not him. I don’t trust him in getting these people to safety,” Kenny said.

“Oh come on, can you stop with your prejudice against me already? People’s lives are at stake here!” Craig exclaimed, “I get it! I did something bad and you all don’t give a shit about me, but I’m part of this team with all of you, and I’m supposed to be a hero, like all of you. Don’t like it? Then fuck off! So whether you accept me as one of you, I don’t give a damn anymore, I’m making my own decision here, and I’m going to help these people,” Craig then turned and began running towards where more people were.

“Tucker! Tucker!” Kenny shouted.

I stared at him, frowning, “he’s right you know. We need everyone here, and you all need to stop letting your judgement on someone get in the way of helping others. Our job is to protect, not to fight about what someone did and see if we should trust them or not. I’m with Craig on this one, and if anyone of you also agree, then you can help us or not,” I turned and ran to where Craig ran off to.

Once I caught up to Craig, he looked at me then looked at the crowd, “we gotta get these people to safety,” Craig said.

“Alright, what should we do?” I asked.

“You go help those people over there, and I’ll guide that small group towards safety,” Craig said.

“Got it. Good luck,” I said.

Craig nodded and rushed towards the people that needed help. I began helping the people that I saw and helped them escape from collapsing buildings to being trapped the debris. I could see Craig actually helping people get to safety, and I can see how focused he was being. It really surprised me.

Once I managed to get all the people from my side to safety, I rushed over to where Craig was to help him.

“I got everyone I could find to safety,” I said.

“Alright, help me with-” Before we could finish, the ground began shaking once more. When we looked up, we saw a building crumbling, but what was worse was when we saw Wendy by the building.

“She’s gonna be crushed!” I exclaimed.

“Shit, let’s go!” Craig exclaimed as we began running towards her.

As we were running, I see that Wendy has managed to help the people that were trapped, but I soon saw a piece of the building about to fall on her.

“Wendy! Look out!” I shouted.

“Huh?” Wendy looked up, and froze when she saw the large chunk of the building.

Craig suddenly leapt forward and manage to save Wendy and push her out of the way. I sighed in relief when I saw that both Craig and Wendy were okay.

“You...you saved me,” Wendy said.

“Yeah, I know. Now shut up and help those people get to safety. Hurry,” Craig said as he placed Wendy down and kept moving.

“Stay safe, Wendy,” I said before running after Craig.

As we helped more and more people on the way, I noticed that Clyde was trapped by the fallen debris, one of his wings were stuck, and he wasn’t able to get out.

“God damn it,” Craig sighed as he rushed over and used his super strength to move the debris, freeing Clyde.

“Thanks dude!” Clyde exclaimed.

“Just get going already, more people need your help,” Craig exclaimed and began running.

“Be careful, Clyde,” I said as I helped out Craig.

We kept going around, helping more and more people that were either trapped or weren’t sure where to go. Once we managed to save all the people we could find, we ran around, seeing if there were anyone else that needs help.

“Look!” I pointed towards where the villain was and saw Kenny, Kyle, Scott, and Token fighting the villain, but the villain managed to hit Scott, and he comes crashing down. “Scott!” I exclaimed as I rushed over.

“Tweek, look out!” Craig exclaimed.

When I looked up, I saw that there was a large rocker about to fall on both Scott and I, I tried to grab Scott as fast as I could, but the rock was coming too quickly, it was going to crush us.

“Hold on!” Craig exclaimed as he ran next to us, held up his hands, and caught the giant rock, preventing it from crushing us. “Get him out of here, now!” Craig grunted as he held the rock as best as he could, but the bracelets were making it very hard for him.

“What about you!?” I exclaimed.

“I got it, just go!” Craig exclaimed.

I quickly grabbed Scott and took out of there. After I carefully placed Scott down, I looked back at Craig and watched as he slowly turned around and suddenly flung the rock towards the villain. The rock managed to hit the villain, knocking him out from the air, and Kenny managed to grab him before he fell.

“Nice shot,” Kyle exclaimed when he saw what Craig did.

“Whatever,” Craig panted as he fell to the ground, looking exhausted.

“Craig!” I rushed over towards him, checking on him, “you okay?”

“Fine...just wish...these stuipd bracelets weren’t in the fucking way,” Craig panted.

“Still, you did an amazing job,” I said.

“Thanks,” Craig said.

“Super Punch!” We both looked up and saw Kenny coming towards us, the villain now restrained and couldn’t escape, “that was fucking dangerous! You have any idea that you could have gotten someone hurt with that risky move of yours!?”

“Hey, I helped you, don’t give me that crap,” Craig glared at him.

“Tucker, you are this close into making me want to-”

“Stop!” Wendy exclaimed as she came running towards us, “just stop, Mysterion. Super Punch managed to get a lot of people to safety, and he managed to help us. So don’t be mad at him.”

“.....”

“Wendy,” I said.

“Yeah dude, Super Punch like saved me when my wing got stuck! He’s a hero!” Clyde exclaimed.

“I’ll admit, if he didn’t catch that rock, both Wonder Kid and I would have been killed,” Scott said.

“You have to admit, Mysterion, if it weren’t for Super Punch’s quick thinking, we wouldn’t have gotten the villain before he caused anymore harm to the city,” Kyle said.

“....”

“See? I am here to help you guys,” Craig said.

“.....” Kenny looked at me.

“I told you. So can you trust him now?” I asked.

“.....” Kenny looked at us before sighing, “Super Punch...well done. Without your help, I’m sure a lot of people would have gotten hurt...and I apologize for not trusting you earlier.”

“So...does this mean I can take these stupid things off now?” Craig asked, gesturing to his bracelets.

“Not so fast, Super Punch. I may trust you in helping people now...but I still don’t trust you enough to take those off quite yet. You still got a lot of work to do before I can change my mind about you entirely, but just know...you have my respect now,” Kenny said.

“....Would be better if I can just take these damn things off, but fine...I’ll take what I can get,” Craig sighed, “...and thank you.”

The two were silent, staring at each other. They weren’t being malicious towards each other, and there was no hate in their eyes. I sighed in relief when I saw that the two were finally being civil towards each other, at least a little.

“Alright everyone, let’s make sure no one is hurt, I’ll be taking this bastard to the authorities and have them deal with him.”

“I still can’t believe he did all of this just because he didn’t want to pay his bills,” Token sighed in annoyance.

“That was why he was doing this!?” Craig exclaimed.

“Welcome to the Freedom Pals, Super Punch, where most of the villains we see are nothing more but whack jobs and weirdos,” Kenny said. He then took the villain away, while everyone left to search for anyone that needed help.

“Hey...Craig?” Wendy came up to us, “I wanted to say...thank you. I know we haven’t gotten along in the first place...but seeing how you almost risked your life to save me...well...I just...I just want you to know that...I trust you now...that you might actually be a decent hero one day.”

“Thanks,” Craig said.

Wendy smiled, “I hope to see more of your heroics, Craig. We’re counting on you,” Wendy smiled.

“Yeah dude, you got my respect here!” Clyde smiled.

“Same here, today, you have shown such bravery. I’m impressed,” Scott said.

I smiled, “thank you everyone. We both promise to prove to you that Craig here is going to be a great hero one day,” I said.

“You better, we’re putting a lot of hope in you two,” Wendy said. She and the other two began leaving.

I smiled as I turned towards Craig before pulling him in a hug, “you did it!”

“Whoa! H-hey...let me go,” Craig said, I can see his cheeks turning red.

I smiled at him, hugging him tightly, “I knew you had potential!”

“....Well...you said I did...so I thought I might as well believe you,” Craig muttered.

I blushed as I held him tightly. “You’re gonna be the best hero around, I just know it.”

“....Keep putting that much faith towards me, and I’m going to be under pressure,” Craig sighed, bit I can feel his hand on my back, gently patting me. “Still...thanks for believing me.”

I smiled, “you’re welcome.”

* * *

Clean up was a hassle, not going to lie, but hey, at least we got everything done and over with, and hopefully the city will get back to normal soon.

After everything was done and over with, Tweek and I started heading back to his place. I was so ready to sleep and never wake up. Today was exhausting, but hey, at least I finally managed to get a couple of those losers to trust me, and I’m a couple steps closer to my plan.

As we were walking, I looked at Tweek, seeing he still had a huge smile on his face. I rolled my eyes, wondering why he’s so happy. All I did was save his friends and a couple of people that I didn’t care about. It was kinda annoying seeing him so happy like that….and yet...I couldn’t be mad at him.

“Keep smiling like that and your face is going to be stuck like that forever,” I said.

“Well good, if I can smile like this forever, then you’ll always know how proud I am of you,” Tweek said.

I blushed, “all I did was do what I knew you’d want me to do,” I said.

“Which makes it all a better reason for me to be so proud of you,” Tweek said.

I sighed, feeling all warm all of a sudden. How annoying. As we kept walking, I looked back at Tweek and his stupid smile. Not going to lie, though his smile was stupid...it was kinda cute on him.

“....Fried chicken,” I suddenly said.

He stopped walking and turned towards me, “huh?”

“Fried...chicken...the other day...you asked what foods I preferred eating? Well uh...I like fried chicken...with mashed potatoes and peas. My mom made the best homemade fried chicken and it’s been one of my favorites...so uh...yeah...if you ever...I don’t know...want to make something I’d like...I’d be very happy if you made...fried chicken one of these days,” I said. I blushed at how stupid I sound.

Tweek looked at me before smiling, “I’d be happy to make you fried chicken!” Tweek said, “of course, I never made homemade fried chicken before...but I’ll be sure to learn it real quick. Thank you for telling me.”

I shrugged, “it’s whatever. You don’t have to make it for me right away,” I said.

“I know, but now that I know your preference, I feel like I should get it for you...oh...if only all the store wasn’t closed for repairs...um...oh! There’s actually a nearby chicken place outside the city, I’ll just fly over there real quick. Though it won’t be homemade, at least we’ll have something close to your favorite, and I won’t have to cook tonight,” Tweek said.

“You really don’t-” Before I could finish, he hands me his keys to his apartment and began flying up.

“Be back soon, I’ll meet you at the apartment!” Tweek said before flying off.

Once he was gone, I let out a sigh, shaking my head, “what a weirdo,” I said, but I couldn’t help but smile. As I was walking to Tweek’s apartment on my own, I felt someone staring at me, I turned around, but saw no one, but I knew someone was there. “Alright asshole, either show yourself, or I can just rearrange your face and have you not being able to sit once I find you.”

“Violent as ever, huh Craig?” Stepping out of the shadows from the alleyway, I saw Chaos, he smirked when he looked at me. “Missed me?”

“You backstabbing asshole!” I raised my fist, ready to strike.

“Wait! Hold on, I’m just here to apologize for shooting you and everything,” Chaos said.

“Apology not accepted, you dick. Now get over here so I can snap your neck,” I growled.

“Now hear me out, Craig. Heard you’ve been working with the heroes these days, and I just couldn’t help but get a bit curious, that’s all,” Chaos said.

“So what? It’s none of your fucking business.”

“Oh but it is, especially since you’re planning on killing the heroes, including Mysterion. Am I right?”

“....How did you know that?”

“Oh please, Craig. We’re villains, we don’t turn into good guys just like that. I knew the moment my minions told me about how they saw you working with the heroes and even living with one of them...I knew you were up to something.”

“Hmph, how do you know I haven’t changed?”

“Because Craig...I can see the hate in your heart. How a hero was the cause of your family dying, how you lost everything because of super powered folk, the traumatizing things you went through growing up. I know you can’t change, Craig. You're not the type to change, and I don’t think you want to change. You want revenge, not just on heroes, but on this entire city, am I right?”

“....Even if that was true? What does it matter to you? You shot me and left me for dead. The moment you betrayed me is the moment I realize that I don’t need you, your fancy tech, or your dumb partnership,” I said.

“That’s a bit harsh, don’t you think, Craig?”

“You fucking shot me, asshole! You think I’m harsh?” I frowned.

“I know I did something bad towards you, but we’re villains for crying out loud, we’re supposed to do bad things,” Chaos said.

“Yeah well...I can do something bad all on my own. I already got one of them to trust me completely, and I’ll get the others to trust me too. It won’t be long until I crush this entire city to the ground.”

“You sure about that? I saw how you were looking at Wonder Kid just now. I think you’re starting to like him.”

“A-as if. I could never like a spaz like him,” I said.

“I don’t know...that smile of yours say otherwise,” Chaos smiled, “but then again...the moment you crush this city like you said...I’m not sure Wonder Kid will like you anymore...if anything, he might hate you for the rest of his life.”

“....So what? I don’t need anyone. I don’t need this team, I don’t need you, and I especially don’t need him. I was fine on my own, and I’ll continue to be fine once I get what I want. Have a problem with it, then you can just fight me, and I’ll enjoy breaking every bone in your body.”

“I don’t want to fight, Craig. I just wanted to help,” Chaos suddenly took out a remote from his pocket and aimed it at me. Before I could do anything, he pressed a button, but nothing happened.

“...Nothing happened.”

“Your bracelets, they’re no longer gonna shock you or anything. They’re now just little accessories, but I recommend keeping them on as to not have Mysterion become suspicious,” Chaos said.

“Just because you did this doesn’t mean I’m gonna work with you again,” I said.

“Oh I understand, Craig, I do, but just know...if you need me...I’m always here for you,” Chaos then handed me his card.

“You sure you want to give this to me? I could easily give this to Mysterion and have him come after you,” I said.

“You could do that...but I know you won’t...not unless you want me to start blabbing about your secret plan of yours,” Chaos smirked.

I glared at him, “you motherfucker…”

“Good luck with your plan, Craig….and who knows...we might be working together real soon in the end. After all...we weren’t good enough to be heroes...but we’re great at being villains. Remember that,” Chaos said. He stepped back into the shadows.

“Chaos!” I rushed over to grab him, but he was gone. “.....” I stared at the card in my hand, seeing his number and location. I wanted to rip the card away, but decided to put it in my pocket. I then stared at the bracelets, wondering if they were not working anymore. Looking around, I noticed a street lamp, and making sure no one noticed, I clenched my fist and swung it at full force, I watched the street lamp coming out of the ground and flying across the street, hitting an already damaged car in the process. “.....Hmph.”

I didn’t want to rely on Chaos, but I also can’t have him telling the others my plan, especially to Tweek.

“....Great at being a villain, huh? Tch...what total bull….” I muttered. I clenched my fist, feeling my blood boiling, even as I continued walking towards Tweek’s apartment.

No matter what, I’ll be sure to get what I want, even if it means hurting everyone...including Tweek.


End file.
